


Just A Flower Boy

by BreathOfDream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bon je sais que je l'ai déjà mis mais ceci est une traduction, Bon là le tag suivant spoile un peu, Bon ça fait trop de tag je vais arrêter là, Comportement possessif, First Time, Harry est le cheerleader de Louis, Harry et Niall et Zayn sont meilleurs amis, Harry porte des couronnes de fleurs, Homophobia, Jealous Louis (alias ma fragilité), Lilo sont meilleurs amis, Louis laisse des petits mots dans le casier de Harry, M/M, Même un peu beaucoup donc lisez le pas si vous voulez pas être spoile, Ouvertement Gay Harry, Pining, Popular Louis, Smut, amour non réciproque, crush secret, fin des risques de spoilage, fluff en général (et ça c'est cool), fluff ending, je trouve ça important de le signaler, un peu de Panty Kink
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfDream/pseuds/BreathOfDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles est un maladroit, porteur de couronnes de fleurs, ouvertement gay jeune avec uniquement deux vrais amis, Niall et Zayn. Louis Tomlinson est le séduisant capitaine de football hétéro, avec un petit corps mais une forte personnalité. Comme si le destin l'avait voulu, Harry a un énorme, non partagé, totalement sans espoir béguin sur Louis.</p><p>Le destin toqua à la porte le jour où Harry et Louis se trouvèrent être partenaire pour un projet d'histoire. Harry commença à recevoir des notes d'un admirateur secret, Louis commença à devenir jaloux de l'amitié naissante de Harry avec Nick Grimshaw, Zayn et Liam développèrent quelque chose l'un pour l'autre, et Niall est le meilleur ami que l'on puisse demander. Et soudainement, le béguin d'Harry pour Louis ne semble plus si complètement sans espoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> J’espère que vous allez bien :)  
> Je suis super excité de vous montrer mon nouveau projet (même si concrètement c'est mon premier dans cette fanbase mais chut).  
> Comme vous avez pu le remarquer dans les tags c'est une traduction donc ce n'est pas ma fiction mais j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire ET même si la fiction n'est pas mienne, la traduction est le fruit de mon travail donc ce serait gentil de ne pas me le voler..  
> Je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez et n'hésitez pas à mettre un kudos ou un commentaire c'est toujours encourageant.  
> Enfin bref, j'arrête là mon blabla inintéressant et je vous souhaite bonne lecture :)  
> Enjoy,  
> Nux
> 
> vo : http://archiveofourown.org/works/3820192/chapters/8516995

Harry ne se rappelait pas de quand cela avait commencé. Le feu qui se consumait lentement dans sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. Les papillons constants.

Louis.

Ce nom sera sa mort. Chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir un petit sourire sur son visage. Juste penser aux cheveux duveteux, colorés de cannelle de Louis, et ces magnifiques, stupéfiants yeux bleus, envoyait des frissons dans le dos d'Harry.

Mais c’était inutile. Après tout, Harry était seulement le grand, maladroit garçon avec des fleurs qui traînait trop dans la bibliothèque. Harry était seulement le garçon ouvertement gay avec des cheveux bouclés qui s’inquiétait trop mais en même temps pas assez. Harry était seulement le garçon hipster qui ne peut pas supporter d’être sans son seul ami, un garçon irlandais blond s’appelant Niall. Et Louis était – Eh bien, il était Louis. Pas besoin d’explication. Il était le plus aimable, le plus convenable, le plus jeune sportif, et il semblait avoir l’intention de garder ce titre.

Oh, il allait presque oublier – Louis était aussi hétéro.

Il avait tendance à rentrer chez lui avec une fille différente après chaque match de football, étant le capitaine et tout. Harry supposait qu'il rentrait juste avec la fille la plus convenable qu'il n'avait pas encore baisé (et peut-être certaines qu'il avait déjà sautées), et elles étaient toutes venues volontiers avec lui. Je veux dire, qui ne voudrait pas.

Harry savait qu’il n’a aucune chance, il n’était pas idiot. C’était juste – Louis était tellement mignon. Il était heureux et énergique et merveilleux, il avait des cheveux tout doux et des yeux océan. Son sourire illuminait une pièce. Alors, vraiment, Harry n’avait pas eu le choix.

Harry regarda son livre avec un froncement de sourcil. Il était censé le lire, mais, comme d'habitude, son esprit avait dévié dans des pensées sur Louis. Dieu, il pourrait être en quelque sorte obsédé.

“Styles ?”

La tête se Harry se releva, si rapidement que sa couronne de fleur bleue se mit de travers. Il la redressa à la hâte.

“Suis désolé, quoi ?” Demanda-t-il. Sa professeure semblait impatiente, peut-être car c’était la centième fois (au moins) que Harry avait été prit le regard perdu dans le vide et négligent la leçon en cours.

"Je demandais quel était le processus dans lequel les cellules se divisent ?" Demanda vivement l'enseignante.

“Cela s’appelle, um, c’est-“ Harry regarda désespérément son meilleur ami Niall, qui était heureusement assis à côté de lui. Niall le regarda en retour avec une expression désolée, en articulant avec une petite moue ‘J’sais pas, désolé’. C'était d'une grande aide, vraiment.

La professeure était encore en train d’attendre, tapant du pied avec ses sourcils levés, et Harry sentit son visage chauffer. Il devait vraiment prêter attention au cours au lieu de fantasmer sur le mignon capitaine de football qui occupait constamment ses pensées.

Soudainement il reçut un coup sur le dos de sa chaussure. Une seconde plus tard, quelque chose fut pressé dans sa main, et se relâcha à son contact. Le plus nonchalamment possible, il défroissa le petit morceau papier. Il lut l'écriture hâtive et remonta son regard.

"Mitose," dit-il d'une voix rauque, sa voix grave sonnant faible et incertaine.

L'enseignante plissa les yeux. "C'est correct." marmonna-t-elle, semblant presque déçue qu'il ait eue juste. Elle se tourna vers le tableau, et dès qu'elle ne le regarda plus, Harry se retourna.

Assit derrière lui se trouvait un garçon très séduisant, avec une peau hâlée et des cheveux de jais rasés sur les côtés et long sur le dessus. Ses pommettes pourraient couper du pain, et ces cils étaient phénoménaux. Honnêtement Harry ne trouvait pas un seul défaut sur ce gars. Il était parfait. Harry était surpris de ne l’avoir jamais vu avant.

“Merci” chuchota Harry, pas habitué à parler à des gens qu’il ne connaissait pas. Spécialement aux garçons attirants assit au fond de la classe.

“Pas de problème,” Lui assura l’inconnu. "Maintenant, fais attention, parce que je ne t’aiderai pas une nouvelle fois.”

 

 

**

 

 

Le prénom de l’étudiant aux cheveux de jais était Zayn.

Harry apprit cela après le cours, quand Zayn se présenta correctement. Apparemment, Zayn venait d'emménager ici et n'avait pas encore vraiment d'amis. Cela expliquait le fait que Harry ne l'avait pas reconnu. Zayn avait même complimenté la couronne de fleurs de Harry, ce qui surprit un peu Harry, mais l'avais aussi fait sourire.

Malheureusement Zayn n'était pas son type. S'il l'était, Harry aurait finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui aurait enlevé un certain garçon aux cheveux doux dans un maillot de foot. Oh, bien. Harry invita Zayn à traîner avec Niall et lui après l'école le lendemain.

"Bien sûr, merci" fit l'étudiant avec un large sourire, qui plissa le coin de ses yeux. Son sourire était incontestablement ridicule, ce qui surprenait Harry car il avait d'abord pensé qu'il était le gars sombre et maussade. Il décida qu'il préférait le vrai Zayn. "Maintenant j'ai math, mais c'était sympa de te rencontrer. Je te vois demain ?“

Harry acquiesça et lui fit un sourire, Zayn lui retourna avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

 

**

 

 

"Cela ça être un projet avec un partenaire."

Merde.

La classe d'Harry acclama, mais Harry sentit qu'il gémissait. Évidemment, c'était une des seules classes ou il n'était pas avec Niall.

Voyez vous, Harry ne détestait pas ses camarades. Il appréciait plutôt la plupart d'entre eux pour être honnête. Le problème était que c'était eux qui ne l'aimaient pas. Il se trouvait toujours avec des projets de groupes ou les gens étaient constamment en train de lui mettre sur le dos tout le travail, le rabaissait et l'appelait par des noms homophobes.

Les personnes autour de lui captaient les signes de leurs amis, et approuvaient silencieusement leurs associés. Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

"Maintenant, avant de choisir votre camarade," Déclara le professeur par dessus le bourdonnement tranquille des gens qui essayaient de se trouver un partenaire, "Je vais le choisir pour vous."

Un gémissement s'éleva de la classe d'histoire, mais Harry se redressa un peu sur son siège. De cette façon, il n'avait pas à penser à la difficulté de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien se mettre avec lui.

L'enseignante commença à lister les groupes de deux, quelques personnes étaient heureuses à propos de leur choix de partenaire et quelques-une avaient un mouvement de recul. Certaines personnes souriaient quand elles étaient mit avec leurs crushs, et certains crièrent de joie quand ils furent mit avec leur meilleur ami.

Les yeux d'Harry trouvèrent Louis, qui était assis de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il discutait joyeusement avec une personne près de lui, semblant parfaitement détendu. Ses cheveux légers étincelaient à la lumière venant des néons fluorescent au-dessus de leur tête. Son sourire montrait ses canines pointues quand il riait. Dieu, il est tellement putain de beau-

“Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles.”

Honnêtement, c’est quoi ce bordel.

Harry était presque bouche bée devant la prof, se demandant quelle sorte d'effroyables choses il avait fait pour mériter ce type de punition cruelle. La professeure continua à énumérer les noms comme si elle ne venait pas de suite ruiner la vie d'Harry.

Qui avait donné au professeur la putain d’idée stupide de les mettre par paires dans l’ordre alphabétique ?

Comment Harry était supposé travailler quand Louis ? Comment était-il supposé parler avec lui sans dire quelque chose de stupide ? Et qui dit qu'il ne le traitera pas comme un déchet, juste comme le reste des mecs populaires le faisaient?

Il allait probablement le faire. Car la vérité est, que peu importe comment Harry se sent à propos de lui, Louis le hait sans doute. Le hait parce qu'il est gay, le hait car il porte des couronnes de fleurs, le hait pour être impopulaire.

"Bien, vous allez faire un projet sur comment la géographie de l'ancienne Grèce affecta ses habitants. Un diaporama, avec au moins sept diapositives, que vous présenterez mardi prochain. Chaque diapositive devra avoir une caractéristique physique, comment cela affecte les gens, et pourquoi. Mettez-vous avec votre partenaire et commencez."

Harry se leva en tremblant de sa chaise et jeta un coup d'œil vers Louis, qui regardait en arrière dans sa direction. Harry rougit et regarda le sol. Il dirigea ses yeux sur ses chaussures pendant qu'il traînait ses pieds jusqu'au bureau de Louis.

"Hey," Sourit Louis quand Harry tira la chaise et s'assit sur le coin de son bureau.

Harry rougit et baissa le regard sur ses mains, qui était posées, paralysé, sur ses genoux. Wow, cela arrivait réellement. Il faisait un exposé avec Louis Tomlinson. Très bien.

"Hi," Chuchota-t-il presque.

"Donc, je pense que nous allons commencer par donner un peu nos idées," Gazouilla Louis, enjoué comme toujours. "Comme, je sais que la Grèce est très montagneuse. Ce qui rend difficile le voyage et cela veut dire que cette communauté était isolée. Aussi ils n'avaient aucune grande rivière, donc ils avaient des terres pauvres et ils ne faisaient pousser que des choses comme des olives et- tu vas bien ?"

Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il était bouche bée. C'était juste- wow. Louis était intelligent. Et mignon. Et sportif. Et il n'avait pas encore fait un seul commentaire envers Harry. La complète combinaison parfaite. Donc ouais. Wow.

"Tout va bien," marmonna Harry.

“Oh, okay. Juste pour être sûr. ” Fit négligemment Louis. “Donc, as-tu une idée ?”  
Harry secoua la tête, ses yeux traînant encore sur ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose de stupide pour que Louis pense du mal de lui, car la première impression est tout.

"Hey", chuchota presque Louis, sa voix semblait plus tendre que son habituel fort accent du Yorkshire. Il se pencha en avant ainsi il fut dans le champ de vision d'Harry, le regardant affectueusement. "Pourquoi tu es si silencieux ?"

Harry sentit son visage chauffer. Pourquoi Louis était-il si sympa avec lui ? Quoi ?

"Pourquoi tu ne me hais pas ?" Laissa-t-il échapper. Il aurait voulu claquer sa main contre sa bouche, ou peut-être juste se claquer le visage, mais il se retint.

"Te haïr ?" Demanda Louis. Il sonnait sincèrement confus, et il avait un petit pli adorable entre ses sourcils. Harry voulait l'embrasser. "Pourquoi je te détesterais ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas," maugréa-t-il. "Je suppose parce que…"

Il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas sonner comme s'il voulait qu'on le prenne en pitié et dire 'tout les autres le font'

"Harry, tu ne m'as donné aucune raison de te haïr," déclara Louis. "Pourquoi le ferai-je ?"

Harry fit un nouveau haussement d'épaules. Il pouvait sentir le regard inquiet de Louis, mais il se cacha derrière un rideau de boucle.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Louis haussa les épaules. "Bon, je ne te déteste pas. Mais j'ai une question. Pourquoi les couronnes de fleurs ?”

Oh. D'accord. Donc Louis n’aimait pas les couronnes de fleurs. C'était okay. Harry attrapa la couronne de fleurs d'un bleu vif et la retira de ses cheveux bouclés, la mit sur ses genoux et tenta de la cacher, comme s'il pouvait faire croire à Louis qu'elle n'avait jamais été là. Il se concentra fort pour essayer de disparaître, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher.

“J’sais pas,” chuchota Harry.

“Non, non, je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais l’enlever,” se rattrapa Louis. “C’est juste, comme, c’est plutôt une sorte de chose girly ?"

Le visage d'Harry se réchauffa. Putain. Bien sur que ceci était arrivé. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait réellement à Louis et il découvre que Louis pense qu'il était girly.

“Je ne sais pas,” Répéta-t-il. “J’aime juste ça, je suppose." Il voulait désespérément disparaître. Tristement, ce n’était pas une option

"Bien, garde-la. Je ne voulais pas dire ça pour te faire sentir mal. J'étais juste curieux. Je suis désolé." Bafouilla Louis. Il prit prudemment la couronne des larges mains d'Harry, et son cœur bondit quand leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Les mains de Louis étaient vraiment petites et délicates, Harry aurait voulu en quelque sorte embrasser toutes les articulations et bosses de sa main jusqu'à que Louis glousse.

Louis souleva la couronne et la posa avec soin sur les boucles sombres d'Harry. "Voilà," souria-t-il. Et si le cœur d'Harry bondit hors de sa poitrine, ce n'était pas de sa faute.  
"Super," dit Louis, en attrapant un stylo et une feuille de papier. "Commençons."

 

**

 

Harry était surprit de découvrir que travailler avec Louis était… Facile. Après avoir découvert que non, Louis ne le détestait pas, et, non, Louis n'allait pas le rembarrer, il arrêta d'être timide et parla juste. Et Louis écouta. Il ne moqua pas de ce que Harry racontait, il ne disait pas à Harry que ses idées étaient de la merde, et Harry ne reçut pas un seul commentaire de Louis sur sa sexualité. Chose qui comptait beaucoup pour Harry Styles.

Après l’école Harry marchait jusque chez lui -sa maison était seulement à un bâtiment de son école - se sentant lumineux et heureux, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis un moment.

“Harry !” Appela une voix derrière lui. Harry se tourna, espérant voir Louis. Il fut surprit en voyant Zayn à la place.

“Oh, hey Zayn !” Répondit Harry, s'arrêtant pour que Zayn puisse le rattraper.

“Qui est ton partenaire pour le projet d’histoire ? ” Demanda Harry à Zayn pendant qu’ils marchaient ensemble, car de un, Harry est curieux, et de deux, il a un certain, très attirant partenaire d’histoire qui occupait un large espace dans son esprit. Attaquez le en justice.

"En faite, elle a mit moi et Niall ensemble," gazouilla Zayn.

"Oh, vous êtes dans la même classe ?" demanda Harry.

"Ouais. C'était une surprise de trouver que lui et moi avons quatres classes ensemble," Dit Zayn. "Donc qui est ton partenaire ?"

"Tu connais déjà Louis Tomlinson ?" interrogea Harry. Il combattit le sourire qui apparaissait au prénom de Louis. Mon dieu, il était tellement foutu.

"Petit ? Cheveux bruns ? Joueur de foot ?" renchérit Zayn, et bien sur qu'il sait déjà qui est Louis. Tout le monde connaît Louis.

"Yep, c'est lui," fit Harry, en regardant devant lui.

"Il te plaît ?" demanda Zayn, et Harry s'étouffa avec de l'air.

"Q- Quoi ?!" bégaya-t-il, écarquillant les yeux tout en regardant Zayn.

"Eh bien, ton sourire juste avant que tu parles de lui était sur le point de diviser ton visage en deux," Nota Zayn avec désinvolture. "Donc, il te plaît ?"

Okay. Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait sourit.

"Uh," Harry soupira. Zayn allait le découvrir à un moment, donc autant lui dire maintenant. "Ouais. C'est ça."

"Oh. Okay." Zayn haussa les épaules.

"Tu as vu quelqu'un qui te plaît ?" Demanda Harry, souhaitant désespérément de changer de sujet.

"Pas encore," Dit Zayn, "En faite, je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention à quelqu'un, j'étais trop concentré à essayer de trouver ma prochaine classe et d'autres choses."

"Ah," Fit Harry. "Eh bien, c'est ma maison. Je te vois demain ?"

Zayn sourit et acquiesça, en poursuivant son chemin. Harry entra chez lui.

Il s'effondra sur son lit dès qu'il fut entré dans sa chambre, jetant son sac sur le sol et en enlevant sa chemise. Les vêtements sont inconfortables, donc quoi ?

Harry sourit en pensant au temps passé avec Louis pendant la journée. Pour une fois il avait senti comme s'il comptait pour quelqu'un qui n’était pas Niall, Gemma ou sa mère. Comme s'il n'était pas un con ennuyeux comme d'habitude. Il s'était senti presque… spécial. Il se repassa le temps passé avec Louis dans sa tête en fermant les yeux. Louis avait été sympa avec lui, ses doigts et ceux de Louis s'étaient frôlés, Louis lui avait sourit quand il avait dit quelque chose de spécialement stupide. Louis le faisait se sentir heureux en permanence. Harry sentit que ses membres commençaient à devenir lourd, ses paupières se baisser, et avec une dernière image du magnifique sourire de Louis qui apparut tel un éclair dans son esprit, il s'endormit dans un apaisant, heureux sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry se leva le matin précédent au son de l'alarme de son téléphone. Il força ses lourdes paupières à s'ouvrir et regarda droit devant lui pendant un moment avant de s'étendre et de claquer son téléphone, éteignant avec succès l'alarme du premier coup. Il était expérimenté dans cela.

Dieu, il était fatigué. Ses paupières semblaient être du plomb, et pouvaient à peine garder ses yeux ouverts. Il s'allongea misérablement sur le lit pendant un moment, envisageant de sécher tout compte fait, puis il se souvint de Louis, son magnifique partenaire d'histoire que ne le haïssait pas et n'était pas non plus un salopard.  
Il se tira hors du lit.

**

"Harry ? Harry !"

Harry se détourna de son casier, cherchant avec ses lourdes paupières la source de la voix qui l'avait appelé.

Et- quoi ?

"Hi Harry," fit Louis d'une voix chantante.

Pourquoi Louis était ici ? Ils étaient seulement partenaire en histoire, et il ne l'avait pas la sixième heure. En tout cas, Harry ne s'en plaignait pas.

"Um. Hi ?" Harry le dit comme une question, se demandant pourquoi Louis lui parlait.

"Tu semble fatigué," commenta Louis, tendant le bras pour atteindre le visage d'Harry et lui lissa ses cernes. L'estomac d'Harry fut secoué. Il pouvait sentir son visage rougir sous le toucher brûlant de Louis. Bien.

"Je le suis," marmonna bêtement Harry, parce que qu'était-il supposer répondre à cela ?

"Bref, je voulais juste te dire que j'ai commencé nos diapos la nuit dernière," expliqua Louis, offrant à Harry un sourire à couper le souffle.

"Oh, um, merci," dit Harry.

Un gars avec des cheveux courts, brun et avec des yeux ambre qui rappelait à Harry un chiot, courra vers Louis.

"Tommo !" salua-t-il, décoiffant les doux cheveux cannelle de Louis  
Louis donna au garçon un coup joueur sur son épaule, en remettant ses cheveux en place.

"Hi Liam," dit Louis. Il revint à Harry, dont le visage se réchauffa un peu sous le regard bleu brillant de Louis.

"Salut Harry." L’accueilli Liam. Et- quoi ? Harry n'avait jamais parlé à ce gars de sa vie. Comment pouvait-il connaître son prénom ?

"Bonjour," Murmura-t-il en retour, un peu incertain. "Um. Comment connais tu mon prénom ?"

Harry vit les yeux de Liam s’écarquiller. Okay, c'était bizarre. Harry se tourna vers Louis et le trouva en train de regarder le sol, semblant vraiment résolu à mémoriser le modèle de damier du carrelage. Vraiment pas son genre. Que se passait-il ?

"J'ai juste… T'ai vu dans le coin ?" Tenta Liam. Harry se fit une note mentale comme quoi Liam était un mauvais menteur.

"Bref," Intervint Louis, brisant l'atmosphère étrange et lourde qui flottait dans l'air. "Je te vois pendant la sixième heures Harry."

Louis donna à Harry une petite tape sur le bras pendant qu'il s'en allait. Harry rougit et murmura un au revoir avant de retourner à son casier, faisant appel a tout son self control pour ne pas caresser l'endroit où Louis venait juste de le toucher, pour sentir la chaleur persistante que les doigts de Louis avaient amenée sur sa peau.

 

**

 

Quand Harry entra dans la salle d'histoire, Louis se colla immédiatement à lui.

"J'aime tes fleurs," Gazouilla-t-il en levant le bras pour toucher la couronne de fleurs roses qui ornait les boucles d'Harry.

Les joues d'Harry chauffèrent au contact inutile. Il marmonna son merci et prit son siège.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient assis dans de différents coins pour étudier dans la bibliothèque. Harry pouvait sentir les yeux de Louis sur lui, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce propos. Il voulait demander pourquoi Louis le regardait, mais il ne souhaitait pas rendre les choses plus bizarrex que cela l'était déjà. Il choisit de l'ignorer.

Cependant, après une minute pendant laquelle Louis le fixa, Harry se devait de parler.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-il, se tournant vers un Louis à l'air déconcerté ;

Louis ne répondit pas, et se retourna vers son ordinateur. Il commença à taper quelque chose, mais quand Harry regarda il vit juste du charabia. Sérieusement, que se passait-il ?

Donc Harry se tourna vers son propre ordinateur, recommençant à mener le projet à terme.

 

**

 

Ils n'avaient presque rien fait.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient des flemmards, mais pour une raison quelconque Louis ne pouvait pas se concentrer et Harry encore moins. Harry rejetait mentalement cela sur le compte de Louis qui était assit à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Toute son énergie était mise dans le fait de se retenir pour ne pas faire quelque chose de fou, comme embrasser Louis.

Louis soupira. "Bon, on a été complètement improductif. Nous pourrions finir ça chez moi ?"

Au fur et à mesure que la signification des mots de Louis se faisait comprendre, le rythme cardiaque d'Harry s’accéléra. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait la chance d'aller à la maison de Louis, dans son lit.

Il réussit à sortir un "Bien sur" sans que sa voix se brise, et il se fit mentalement un high-five

"Bien. Je pourrais t'y conduire d'ici ?" Proposant Louis, et d'accord. Donc Louis Tomlinson venait juste de suggérer d'amener Harry en voiture à sa maison. De l'école. Cela devait être un rêve.

La trachée d'Harry semblait avoir été bouchée, il fit donc juste à Louis un hochement de tête et un trop grand sourire.

 

**

 

Harry ne pouvait pas respirer. Comme, il ne pouvait physiquement pas mettre de l'oxygène dans ses poumons restreint. C'était étonnant qu'il fût encore en vie.

Il était dans la salle de bain de Louis, tentant de se reprendre. La salle de bain de Louis. Il était surpris de ne pas avoir encore vomi. Il se recoiffa et prit quelques profondes respirations, avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour aller dans la chambre de Louis.

"Tout va bien Haz ?" Demanda Louis de là où il était allongé sur l'estomac dans le lit, entendu avec son ordinateur en face de lui. Harry devait concrètement forcer ses yeux à s'éloigner du généreux gonflement du prodigieux cul de Louis. Dieu, il était tellement sexy.

"Haz ?" Demanda Harry, déstabilisé par le surnom. Quoi encore ?

Louis haussa les épaules. "C'est mignon."

Garde ton calme Harry.

Harry laissa échapper un petit souffle et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Louis (!!!!) et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Louis son ordinateur.

"Pourquoi il y a 'taille moyenne pour un garçon de 17 ans' dans ton historique ?" demanda Harry, quelque part entre amusé et séduit. "Ce n'est pas grave d'être petit, Louis," dit-il affectueusement.

"Je ne suis pas petit," grommela Louis.

"Louis," fit Harry, pince-sans-rire.

"Je ne le suis pas !" Soutint Louis, semblant adorablement mécontent. Il était comme un minuscule, pelucheux, adorable hérisson, pensa Harry. Il sourit tout seul.

"Continue à te dire ça," taquina Harry. Et ils… flirtaient ? Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Louis ne flirtait pas avec les garçons. Spécialement pas les garçons impopulaires, maladroits, portant des couronnes de fleurs.

Ils continuèrent à travailler sur le projet, et plus Louis parlait plus le crush de Harry grandissait encore et encore. Bien sur, Harry savait avant que Louis était canon avant, mais maintenant il découvrait à quel point Louis était réellement mignon, têtu et adorable. C'en était presque terrifiant.

Après quelques heures de bavardage, de rigolade, et un petit peu de travail, Harry jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge et vit l'heure. Il jaillit hors du lit.

"Merde, je dois y aller," Laissa échapper Harry. Il était sept heures, et la mère d'Harry devait se demander ou il était.

"Je vais t'y conduire," Dit Louis, comme un gentleman. Harry lui sourit avec reconnaissance et lui donna le chemin.

Sur le trajet plutôt calme du retour, la pensée apparut dans la tête d'Harry qu'il devrait demander à Louis de sortir. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas exprimer ça comme un rendez-vous, il voulait que cela ressemble à une sortie entre potes. Mais que faire si Louis le rejetait ?

Et soudainement ils étaient à la maison d'Harry, et il n'avait plus de temps pour y réfléchir. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

"Euh, Louis ?" Demanda-t-il timidement, en sortant de la voiture et regardant Louis en faire de même.

"Ouais Harry ?" Demanda Louis, penchant sa tête sur le côté d'une façon des plus adorables. Harry perdit soudainement tout son courage en regardant juste le magnifique garçon en face de lui.

"Hum, laisse tomber," Harry se mordit la lèvre et se retourna, s’apprêtant à juste oublier cela et entrer dans sa maison, où il allait être au chaud et sauf et où il n'allait pas être rejeté.

Et puis une main chaude se posa sur son poignet, l'ancrant à cet endroit.

“Haz ?”

Le touché de Louis était si gentil et chaud et agréable, qu'il donna à Harry la petite portion de courage dont il avait besoin. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il força les mots à sortir.

"Est-ce que tu voudrais venir voir le nouveau spiderman avec moi ?" Demanda-t-il, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds mit en canard. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et il mordit sa lèvre, souhaitant soudainement pouvoir disparaître. La réponse de Louis vint sans tarder.

“Non.”

Harry senti physiquement son cœur tomber. Donc c'était cela. Sa réponse. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été si naïf pour penser que Louis allait dire oui. Louis était un type populaire avec des tonnes d'amis et toutes les filles de l'école sont à ses pieds. Bien sur qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec Harry. À quoi Harry avait il pensé ?

"Très bien, je vais y aller alors-" Commença Harry en évitant le regard de Louis.

"Parce que je l'ai déjà vu deux fois."

La tête d'Harry se releva sous le choc, la couronne de fleurs rose tomba de là où elle était juchée sur ses boucles sous la force du mouvement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la ramasser, trop absorber par les mots qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Louis.

"Cependant, j'adorerais voir le nouveau Disney avec toi," Finissant Louis, et Harry manqua d'air une nouvelle fois.  
Louis lui sourit doucement, et il avait dit oui. À un totalement-pas-un-rendez-vous. Avec Harry. Putain de merde.

“C'est un- un-”

"C'est un oui," clarifia Louis, et Harry pourrait l'embrasser. Avait envie de l'embrasser. Avait besoin de l'embrasser. Il se contenta de mordre sa lèvre pour cacher son sourire.

“Nous mettrons ça au point plus tard alors.” réussit-il à dire. Il se retourna pour s'en aller, mais la prise brûlante de Louis était toujours sur son poignet, l’empêchant d'aller quelque part.

"Donne moi ton numéro." Ce n'était pas une question, Louis prit son téléphone et le tendit à Harry pour qu'il lui marque son numéro. Avec des doigts tremblants, Harry inscrit son numéro et le sauvegarda dans le téléphone de Louis. Une fois encore il se tourna pour partir, mais Louis l'attrapa avec un petit bruit et tendit sa main.

Il tapa son numéro dans spn portable et lui rendit.

"Je te texterai ce soir," Louis lui fit un clin d'œil et grimpa dans la voiture, et Harry obtint enfin une chance de s'en aller.

Dieu merci, encore deux secondes de plus et il était sur le point de laver avec sa langue la gorge de Louis.

 

**

 

Ce fut seulement quand Harry arriva dans sa chambre et s'écrasa sur son lit grinçant qu'il réalisa ce qui c'était passé ces quelques dernières heures.

Il avait été dans la chambre de Louis, c'était assis sur son lit, avait échangé des conversations futiles avec le garçon sur lequel il avait un crush depuis dieu seul sait quand.

Louis avait été adorable et sympa et charmant et tout ce que Harry aurait pu demander.

Le cœur d'Harry s’arrêta pendant qu'il se rappelait les derniers instants volés sur son allé. Harry avait d'une façon ou d'une autre trouvé le courage de demander à Louis un pas-rendez-vous, et Louis avait dit oui. Il avait aussi dit qu'il adorerait. Harry devait rêver.

Le téléphone d'Harry vibra contre sa cuisse et il le sortit, s'attendant à un message de Niall. Il fut surpris de voir un message de Zayn à la place.

_De Zayn:_

Tu connais l'ami de Tommo, Liam ? On a sympathisé et il m'a demandé de venir s'asseoir avec lui et Louis pour le déjeuner de demain.

Harry sourit, heureux que Zayn se fasse plus d'amis. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

_De Zayn:_

Je ne m’assiérai pas avec eux sans que toi et Niall viennent aussi.

Le cœur d'Harry se gonfla d'affection pour le garçon aux cheveux noirs, sachant que Zayn avait probablement très envie de s'asseoir avec Liam. Mais stop. Si Harry s'asseyait à la table de Liam, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait aussi être assit avec Louis ? Son visage se réchauffa à cette pensée.

_À Zayn:_

Tu es sûr qu'ils veulent bien de moi et Niall là-bas?

_De Zayn:_

J'ai demandé et Liam a dit qu'il s'en fichait. Tu seras là ou pas ?

Harry soupira, savant que dire non ferait juste de lui un connard.

_À Zayn:_

Je serai là.

 

**

 

Louis ne l'a jamais texté ou appelé.

Harry savait qu'il était probablement flippant, à regarder son téléphone et en attendant un appel du garçon aux cheveux duveteux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et quand il ne reçut rien de Louis, malgré les promesses du garçon de lui envoyer un message ou de l'appeler, il dut admettre sa défaite.

Louis avait très probablement dit oui par pitié, et voudrait avoir une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Harry avait vu cela trop de fois avant pour se convaincre du contraire.

Il alla au lit avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

 

**

 

Quand l'heure du déjeuné arriva le jour suivant, Harry réalisa que dire pour manger avec la bande de populaire était une idée horrible. Il était debout dans un coin de la cafétéria, observant les joueurs de football rire, blaguer bruyamment, se bousculer les uns les autres et parler la bouche pleine.  
Tous les étudiants de la table étaient exceptionnellement attirants, et Harry se sentit mal dans sa peau juste en les regardant. Comment était-il supposé se sentir confiant autour d'eux ?

Harry ajusta sa toute nouvelle couronne de fleurs, une auréole de carnations rouge, quand Zayn s'approcha de lui. Zayn, qui avait été tout de suite accepté. Zayn, qui n'avait pas à se soucier de ne pas se sentir confiant, puisqu'il était pratiquement un dieu grec. Zayn, qui n'avait pas des gens qui se moquaient de sa sexualité à chaque occasions. Harry était jaloux de Zayn. Stupide, beau, hétero Zayn.

“Viens, ils sont plus sympas qu'il n'en n'ont l'air,” Lui assura Zayn, “Allons-y et asseyons-nous, et s'ils te disent une seule connerie nous partirons.”

Ainsi Harry autorisa Zayn à prendre son bras et à le guider jusqu'à la table, où Niall était déjà entrain de blaguer bruyamment avec Liam. Bien sur, parce que tout le monde adore Niall. Dès que Zayn et Harry s'approchèrent, tous les regards les fixèrent. Harry se replia sur lui même, n’appréciant pas toute cette attention, et se focalisa sur la prise réconfortante de Zayn qui encerclait son poignet.

“Eh, Zayn !” Salua Liam, se déplaçant ainsi il eut une place pour Zayn. Zayn s'assit et Harry remarqua comment ses yeux devenaient un peu plus doux quand il regardait Liam. Il enquêterait plus sur cela plus tard.

“Hé Harry!” Fit Niall en faisant signe à Harry de s'asseoir entre lui et Liam. Harry se tassa dedans, regardant ses genoux, et prétendit ne pas s'être aperçu que tous les yeux étaient sur lui.

Un grand garçon avec des cheveux noirs, soigneusement coiffé en arrière parla en premier. “Pourquoi s’assoit-il ici ?”

Il n'y avait pas d'impolitesse dans son ton, il sonnait juste curieux. Malgré tout, Harry sentit son visage chauffer et il souhaita désespérément que disparaître soit une option.

Tristement, cela ne l'était pas.

“Harry et Niall s’assoient ici aujourd'hui si c'est d'accord,” Répondit Zayn pour lui, et Harry est reconnaissant pour l'existence de Zayn dans cet univers, même s'il était follement jaloux de lui.

La table était silencieuse pendant que tout le monde les critiquait mentalement, et Harry voulait vraiment, vraiment partir. Bien sur, ce fut le moment où Louis décida d’apparaître. Merde, putain, étron de licorne, pas maintenant. Pas quand Harry était silencieusement jugés par tout le monde dans la table. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît non.

"Salut les gars," Salua-t-il. Remarquant la tension gênée autour de la table, ses yeux dérivèrent sur Niall et Harry.

"Oh," Fit il calmement, "salut Harry."

"Oy Louis, t'es ami avec ce pd?" Demanda un des amis de Louis, et Harry ne pouvait plus supporter cela. Il espérait que Niall et Zayn allaient le pardonner.

“Je vais juste y aller,” Chuchota-il et se leva, sortant hâtivement de sa chaise et marcha rapidement en dehors de la cafeteria. Il retenait ses larmes, pourquoi il retenait ses larmes ? Il n'était pas un élève de CE2. Tout ce qu'il savait c’était qu'il ne voulait pas rester la plus longtemps, voulait partir de cette stupide école avec ses stupides personnes.  
Il était sur le point de franchir la porte, pour être libéré de cette école idiote, quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

“Harry!”

Il se retourna et vit Niall et Zayn se précipitaient vers lui. Niall l'enveloppa dans un câlin étroit. Zayn resta debout à son côté, semblant incertain sur quoi faire avant que Niall ne l'attira aussi dans son étreinte.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à t'asseoir là-bas," Dit Zayn. Sa voix était pleine de regret, et il semblait si misérable que Harry trouva cela impossible d'être en colère contre lui.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ces gars sont des connards totaux, " Assura-t-il, et Zayn lui fit un demi-sourire.  
Ils se détachèrent tous du câlin et Harry poussa un soupir frémissant.

"Liam et Louis ont l'air sympas, mais pourquoi tout le reste est si putain de grossier ?" Demanda Harry. Il se sentait si perdu, si dévasté, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait été insulté de cela tellement de fois auparavant, pourquoi cette fois était différent ? Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que Louis allait le défendre. Mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Louis était le garçon le plus populaire de l'école, un des plus attirants. Il était impossible qu'il ait choisi Harry plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Ce mec avait raison, en utilisant un ton offusqué en parlant de “l'amitié” de Louis et Harry. Après tout, Louis avait seulement dit oui pour le film par pitié, et n'avait jamais texte Harry comme il avait promis.

“Hazza ?”

Tous les trois garçons entendirent la voix, et ils se retournèrent simultanément pour voir d'où venait la voix.

Et debout là, semblant petit et triste, c'était…

C'était Louis.

Louis Tomlinson était debout au milieu du couloir.

"Dégage Tomlinson." Aboya Zayn, en enroulant un bras protecteur autour d'Harry. Harry regarda Zayn et vit son visage tendu par la colère. Quand Harry avait raconté à Niall et Zayn au sujet du film et que Louis ne lui avait pas envoyé de message ce matin, ils avaient eu l'air tous les deux tellement énervés que Harry avait honnêtement eut peur pour la vie de Louis. En fait, il l'était toujours.

"C'est bon, Zayn." Murmura Harry, frottant le dos de Zayn pour tenter de le calmer. Puis, plus fort, il dit, “Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Louis ?”

"Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que t'a dit mon ami," fit Louis. "Il n'avait pas le droit de te dire cela et il est juste un idiot, essayant d'être cool. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé."

Et Harry savait ce qu'il devait dire ensuite. Il ne le voulait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas être égoïste. Il devait laisser Louis savoir qu'il n'était pas obligé d'agir comme un ami par pitié.

“Tu n'as pas à l'être,” Fit Harry, les mots s'échappant de sa bouche avant même qu'il sache ce qu'il allait dire. “Je sais que vous êtes amis et tout, et tu n'as pas à venir t'excuser parce que tu sens que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est de toute façon un con,” Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Maintenant venait la partie difficile. “Et je sais que tu ne veux pas être associé à moi. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant de m’apprécier, et tu n'avais pas à dire oui au film par pitié. Honnêtement, tu es autorisé à dire non. C'est bon. Tu devrais juste y retourner et aller t'asseoir avec tes amis.”  
Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière phrase, et il savait qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Donc il se retourna et parti, franchit les portes, loin de ce film d'horreur nommé lycée.


	3. Chapter 3

Niall et Zayn essayèrent de suivre Harry, mais il leur dit poliment d'aller se faire foutre. Il voulait juste être seul.

Quand il rentra dans sa maison il éteignit son téléphone, ne voulant aucune sorte de contact avec le monde extérieur. Après tout, Harry avait juste dit à son crush de toujours de rester loin de lui. Et Louis allait probablement l'écouter. Harry s'écroula sur son canapé, fermant les yeux et s’apprêtant à se calmer. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme s'il avait de toute façon une chance avec Louis. Louis était trop putain de trop bien pour lui. Il s'était essentiellement sauvé de douleur plus profonde.

"Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu à la maison si tôt ?"

Harry ouvrit ses yeux pour voir sa mère le dévisager, confuse. Il s'assit de là où il c'était vautré de tout son long sur le canapé et fondit rapidement en larmes.

"Oh, mon ange," Roucoula sa mère, le câlinant immédiatement et frotta son dos de la manière que seul les mères savent faire. "Tu veux en parler ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Peut-être plus tard."

"Okay," Dit sa maman. Elle s'éloigna d'Harry et essuya ses larmes avec ses manches de chemise. "Pourquoi ne pas aller dans ta chambre et te calmer un peu ?"

Harry hocha la tête et grimpa dans sa chambre, reniflant et essuyant ses yeux. Il s'effondra sur son lit et ralluma son téléphone avec l'intention d'aller un moment sur les réseaux sociaux.

Bon, c'était une erreur. Ses notifications explosèrent avec ses appels manqués et des messages non lus. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, cela pourrait être le plus grand nombre de notifications qu'il n'a jamais eu.

Mais attend… Toutes les notifications à part trois étaient de… Louis ?

De Louis:  
Harry ?

De Louis:  
Harry répond moi.

De Louis:  
Hazza s'il te plait?

De Louis :  
Je n'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que tu répondes.

Cela continuait comme ça longtemps, et Harry ne pouvait juste pas se décider à répondre. Car bien sur, bien putain de sur, c'était maintenant que Louis avait choisi de lui envoyer un message. Bien. Harry éteignit encore son téléphone et, se sentant soudainement épuisé, s'enfonça dans sa couette et glissa dans une inconscience tranquille.

 

**

 

"Harry ? Harry."

Harry grogna et se tourna dans son lit, enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.

"Harry Edward Styles. Réveilles-toi maintenant."

Harry ouvrit ses paupières à la mention de son nom complet et regarda sa mère.

"Est-ce que je peux rester à la maison aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Harry. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à retourner à l'école.

"Seulement si tu me promets de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier quand je reviendrai à la maison ce soir." Dit sa mère, apaisante, en caressant ses boucles.

“Mm. Okay.” Approuva Harry. Il fourra son visage dans le coussin une nouvelle fois et exhala. “Au revoir maman.”

"Sens toi mieux Harry," Dit affectueusement sa mère. Elle fit une dernière caresse sur ses cheveux et sortit de sa chambre.

 

**

 

Harry se réveilla de nouveau quelques heures après avec le son de son alarme de téléphone. Il décrocha sans réfléchir ou vérifier l'identité de son interlocuteur.

"Va te faire foutre," Marmonnât-il dans son téléphone, car les seules personnes qui l’appelaient étaient Niall et sa sœur Gemma, qui était en cours à l'uni.

"Où est tu crétin ?" Vint l'accent irlandais prononcé de Niall.

"Décidé de rester à la maison aujourd'hui." Répondit Harry.

Niall, toujours le plus facile à vivre, répliqua juste, "Tu aurais dû me le dire ! J'aurais pu sécher avec toi."

"La prochaine fois Ni. Maintenant va en cours." Fit Harry, puis il raccrocha.

Quelques minutes plus tard il reçut un appel de Zayn.

“Salut,” Dit Harry dès qu'il décrocha.

“Où tu es putain ?” Siffla Zayn à travers du téléphone. Sa voix était étouffée et il sonnait comme s'il essayait de ne pas être entendu par quelqu'un.

“Um… à la maison ?” Répondit Harry.

“Sans déc',” Fit Zayn, pince-sans-rire “Pourquoi ?”

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il lui fit dire la vérité. “Je ne voulais juste pas faire face à Louis aujourd'hui.”

Silence pendant quelques secondes, quand-

“Il est venu vers moi et Niall ce matin.”

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta. “Quoi ?”

"Il a demandé où tu étais," Soupira Zayn. "C'était en quelque sorte ennuyant, vraiment, il ne voulait pas nous laisser seuls jusqu'à ce que Niall ne t'appelle et découvre que tu sèches."

Harry réprima le sourire qui tentait de faire son chemin sur son visage. Donc peut être que Louis s'en préoccupait.

“Il m'a texté genre vingt fois hier,” Dit Harry, essayant de ne pas transmettre la légèreté dans sa poitrine dans sa voix.

“Sais cela. Il nous a dit que tu n'avais pas répondu.” Zayn semblait exaspéré.

“Ouais…” Répondit Harry, penaud.

“Répond lui, t'es con ! Autrement il ne va pas nous laisser tranquille.” Ordonna Zayn.

“Aye aye, capitaine,” ria bêtement Harry. “Maintenant retourne en cours.”

 

**

 

Il n'appela ni texta Louis. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'arrêtait, mais il supposait que cela avait à voir avec le fait qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr que Louis veuille bien de lui ou pas. Malgré la promesse de Zayn, il avait encore une sensation de lourdeur dans son intestin qui avait l'habitude d'avoir près de ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas bien, lui disant qu'il n'était qu'une contrariété.

Quand sa mère arriva à la maison l'après-midi ce fut pour trouver Harry recroquevillé sur le canapé, regardant X Factor.

“Tu sais, tu devrais essayer,” Lui avait dit sa mère une fois, environ un an plus tôt, quand il avait récemment eu 16 ans.

“Ne soit pas ridicule,” Avait répondu Harry. “Je ne vais pas devenir célèbre dans le monde entier ou autre chose.” Et cela avait été laissé comme ça.

Sa mère alla dans sa propre chambre et sorti quelques minutes plus tard dans un pantalon large et un pull, un grand contraste avec ses vêtements sophistiqués de travail.

“Donc, chéri, veut tu bien me raconter ce qu'il c'est passé hier ?” Demanda-t-elle en remettant une boucle derrière l'oreille de Harry.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, s'assit, et désactiva le son de la télé. Il regarda sa mère dans les yeux et soupira.

Il retraça les événements du jour précédent, lui racontant exactement ce qu'il c'était passé. Il n'avait jamais caché de secret à sa maman, il n'en avait jamais vu l'utilité, il lui relata donc tout sur comment le garçon l'avait appelé pd et comment Louis avait essayé de s'excuser.

"Tu veux dire ce garçon sur qui tu as un crush depuis des années ?" Demanda sa mère.

"Ouais, maman, celui là même." Répondit Harry, rougissant faiblement.

Il raconta à sa mère comment il avait chassé Louis, et les cent messages de celui-ci. Il lui raconta les appels de Zayn et Niall du matin. Quand il enfin fini, sa maman soupira.

“Oh, Harry, je suis désolée.” Chuchota-t-elle, attirant Harry dans un câlin. Il enfonça sa tête dans son cou et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

“C'est bon, maman.” Lui assura Harry.

“Maintenant,” Dit sa mère, s'éloignant de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, un air déterminé étincelant dans ses propres yeux verts tirant sur le bleu. “D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ce garçon Louis semble tenir à toi beaucoup plus que ce que tu veut bien croire. Je ne dis pas qu'il est totalement amoureux ou quelque chose, mais ne te sous-estime pas, d'accord ?”

Harry acquiesça et sourit à la louange de sa mère “D'accord, maman.”

 

**

 

L'école n'était rien sauf agité le jour suivant.

C'était un vendredi, et l'école est toujours folle le vendredi, mais ce jour est encore pire que d'habitude pour Harry. Dès qu'il entra dans le lycée, il se fit attaquer par un énergique garçon irlandais.

“Harry, t'es revenu !” S'exclama Niall, en enlevant la couronne de daisy de Harry et la plaça sur sa propre tête.

“Hey, Harry,” Apparut Zayn, frappant Harry dans le dos.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Harry était submergé d'une vague d'affection pour ses amis. Il enroula un bras autour de chacun d'eux et les serra contre lui.  
Niall replaça la couronne de fleurs sur les boucles d'Harry “T'a eu un bon minable jour hier ?”

“C'était bien.” Fit Harry sarcastiquement.

Il marcha avec Niall et Zayn vers son casier, ses amis lui racontant ce qu'il c'était passé pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Harry ria quand ils lui dirent comment après que Harry fut parti, Niall retourna à la cafétéria et renversa “accidentellement” ses spaghettis partout sur le t-shirt du garçon salaud.

“T'aurais dû voir sa tête !” Gloussa Niall, en essayant de refaire l'expression horrifiée du garçon. “Il le méritait aussi, pour t'avoir insulté et tout.”

Après que Harry ait fait sa combinaison et ouvrit son casier, il vit un mouvement dans le coin de ses yeux. Baissant le regard, il vit un bout de papier plié frémir sur le sol. Il la ramassa et la déplia.

_Harry_ , lit-il, _tu devrais sourire plus. Ton sourire est splendide. Bien à toi, Un Admirateur Secret._

Harry fixa le bout de papier chiffonné dans sa main. Son cœur papillonna un peu quand il relit le gribouillage désordonné encore et encore, se demandant si c'était une blague. Honnêtement, il s'en foutait. La lettre le rendait heureux.

“Qu'est ce que c'est, vieux ?” La voix de Niall le tira hors de ses pensées quand il se pencha sur l'épaule pour lire. Zayn fit la même chose, et tout le monde fut silencieux pendant un moment avant-

"Bro !" s'exclama Zayn, en même temps que Niall fit, "Mec !"  
  
"Tu as un admirateur secret, mon gars !" S'écria Niall, en frappant Harry dans le dos et le fit trébucher un peu.

“Qui cela pourrait être cependant ?” Demanda Zayn, ses sourcils se fronçant de confusion.

"Est ce que c'est important ?" Répondit Niall. "Laisse-moi le lire encore !"

 

**

 

Harry continua à lire la note encore et encore tout au long de la journée, souriant un peu à chaque fois. Son cœur s'agrandit un peu plus quand il réalisa que quelqu'un avait prit du temps pour faire ça, pour écrire à Harry un mot doux. Pourquoi, il ne saurait jamais, mais sincèrement il s'en fichait.

Quand il entra en histoire ce jour là il se sentait lumineux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis un moment, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire sur son visage.

Cela était, avant qu'il n’aperçut Louis.

Louis ne parlait à personne comme il le faisait habituellement, il était juste assis sur sa chaise et regardait son bureau. Il semblait nerveux, mais Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer pourquoi. Il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait faire cela, mais Harry s'approcha de lui.

“Salut Louis,” Bredouilla-t-il timidement, “Je suis désolé de n'avoir répondu à aucun de tes messages.”

Les yeux bleus éclatant de Louis se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux vert d'Harry, et l'estomac de celui-ci bouillonna car Louis était tellement, tellement putain de magnifique.

"Ce n'est pas grave Haz." Lui assura Louis avec un petit sourire. Il semblait encore tendu et cela commençait à inquiéter un peu Harry.

“Tu va bien ?” Questionna Harry.

“Je vais bien.” Répondit Louis. “Tu va bien toi ?”

“Je me sens réellement très bien aujourd'hui.” Déclara Harry et fit un grand sourire à Louis.

“Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ?” Demanda Louis, un fantôme de sourire apparemment impuissant flottait sur ses traits.

“Euh… rien,” Assura Harry, et sa main vola inconsciemment dans sa poche, où le mot anonyme y était resté. Il mordit sa joue pour dissimuler un sourire en pensant juste au petit mais mignon message.

Quand la cloche sonna et que tout le monde retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise respective, Harry fit un petit, timide en revoir à Louis avec sa main et parti vers sa place.

Son téléphone vibra pendant que le professeur faisait l'appel. Il le sortit subtilement et regarda l'écran, où se trouvait un message de Louis. Son cœur fit un bond.

De Louis:  
Tu ne m'a jamais rappelé à propos de voir un film.

Harry rougit et regarda discrètement Louis, qui était déjà en train de le regarder de l'autre bout de la pièce. Il lui lança un regard confus, parce que non, Louis était supposé lui envoyer un message à propos de cela. Il tapa une réponse.

À Louis:  
Tu as dit que tu me texterait à ce propos, mais tu ne l'as pas fait donc j'ai pensé que ça voulait dire que tu ne voulais pas y aller

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Louis et l'observa en train de lire le message, puis il vit Louis se mordre la lèvre et taper une réponse. Après que Louis est levé les yeux de son téléphone, Harry le vit articuler 'désolé !' quand son portable vibra.

De Louis :  
Oh mon dieu je suis désolé, je pensais t'avoir dit /à toi/ d'envoyer un message /à moi/ à propos de cela !! Ma faute, je suis tellement désolé :(

Le cœur d'Harry enflât et fit un sourire aussi brillant que le soleil. Louis _voulait_ y aller. Louis s'en _souciait_. Harry avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer avec la bulle de pur bonheur qui c'était formé dans son estomac.

À Louis:  
Oh. Je pensais que tu ne voulais juste pas y aller désoler !

De Louis:  
Regarde moi.

Harry releva le regard et ses yeux trouvèrent Louis. Louis qui faisait une tête qui criait “est tu putain de sérieux ??”. Harry mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour arrêter de sourire et retourna à son téléphone, en tapant un autre message.

A Louis:  
Désolé. Peu importe, quand voudrait tu y aller ? x

Il fixa le “x” pendant quelques secondes, pensif. Il envoyait cela à toutes les personnes auxquelles il envoyait un message (D'accord, ce n'était pas beaucoup de monde), mais

Louis…. Louis était différent. Louis n'était pas une personne quelconque que Harry textait. Louis était spécial. Louis était… Louis.

Il prit sur lui et l'envoya, décidant qu'il réfléchissait juste trop.

De Louis:  
Je m'en fous, juste pas ce soir parce que j'ai footy (: x

Harry sourit au message, parce que le mot était mignon, Louis était mignon et Harry s'était perdu.

À Louis :  
Je n'avais tout de façon prévu de le faire ce soir. Un peu excité, non ? Je rigole. Bref, Je vais regarder les horaires pour ce week-end ? x

Il observa Louis pendant qu'il lisait le message. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Louis ne relèvent la tête, lui faisant un adorable sourire aux dents pointus, et brandit un petit, délicat pouce en l'air. Harry voulait le border dans son lit, l'embrasser sur le front, et lui lire une histoire du soir qui rime et qui a une fin niaise.

 

**

 

Le soir Harry faisait le dîner quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Une minute plus tard, Anne franchissait la porte de la cuisine, en soupirant et en passant une main sur son visage.

“Longue journée ?” Demanda Harry, en pressant un baiser sur son front. “J'ai fais des gaufres pour le dîner, et je peux te faire un thé si tu veux.”

Sa mère le regarda, apparemment perplexe. Harry lui sourit en retour.

“Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?” Lui demanda-t-il, en enlevant une gaufre chaude de la machine à gaufre et la plaça sur une assiette ?

“Qu'est ce qui te rend si lumineux et heureux ?” Demanda la mère d'Harry à la place d'une réponse. Elle semblait rester hésitante, mais maintenant un peu d'amusant crépitait dans ses yeux fatigués.

“Maman, maman, maman, maman, tu ne vas pas me croire.” Babilla Harry, affichant un sourire plus brillant que jamais. Il sautait pratiquement sur place d'excitement.

“Bien, ne me le dis pas alors,” rétorqua sarcastiquement Anne. Elle croisa les bras et s'appuya sur le comptoir d'une manière qui disait qu'elle était prête pour n'importe quelle histoire excitante que son fils allait lui offrir.

“D'accord. Donc,” Harry fit un sourire radieux, pas vraiment sur de savoir quoi dire maintenant que le moment était venu. “Bien, tu sais comment je pensais que Louis avait seulement dit oui au film par pitié,” il n'attendit pas une réponse avant de continuer, “Bon, aujourd'hui pendant la sociologie il m'a révélé qu'il pensait que _j'étais_ supposé lui envoyer un message, c'était donc juste un total malentendu. Il pensait que j'avais changé d'avis ! Bref, il m'a dit qu'il voulait aller le voir ce week-end.”

Sa maman fut juste debout pendant une seconde avant de sourire. “Oh, mon petit garçon, je suis si fière de toi. ”

Elle entraîna Harry dans un câlin serré, maternel et le serra contre elle. Harry sourit grandement et l'enlaça en retour, en pensant que ouais, peut être qu'il pourrait s'habituer au moment comme cela.

Il alla se coucher avec un sourire sur son visage, comprenant enfin pourquoi tout le monde aimait autant le vendredi.

 

**

 

À Louis:  
Putain.

Harry s'assit et fixa son portable, vers le message qu'il venait juste d'envoyer à Louis.

Toutes les séances de La Reine Des Neiges pour le week-end étaient pleines.

De Louis:  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hazza ? Tu vas bien ?

Harry soupira et commença à écrire sa réponse, ses doigts semblaient collants, pas disposé à taper. Cela voulait dire qu'ils n'allaient pas voir le film. Cela voulait dire qu'Harry n'allait pas voir Louis avant Lundi. Cela voulait dire que, à moins que d'une façon quelconque Harry rassemble son courage encore une fois, il n'allait jamais avoir encore la chance de sortir avec Louis, rendez-vous ou non.

À Louis:  
Je vais bien. La Reine des neiges est complète tout le week-end, désolé. x

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et verrouilla son portable. Il le laissa tomber sur le sol et pencha en arrière sa tête sur la tête de lit, s’apitoyant sur son sort. Il entendit son téléphone vibrer mais l'ignora.

Avant qu'il ne vibra de nouveau.

Et encore.

Il le récupéra, se demandant ce qui était si important.

De Louis:  
Ce n'est pas grave (:

De Louis:  
Nous pourrions juste aller voir quelque chose d'autre

De Louis:  
Si tu veux bien sur. x

Le visage d'Harry se fissura en un large sourire. Louis foutu Tomlinson était tellement charmant c'en était blessant. Seigneur aidez Harry car il était sur le point de mourir de mignonnerie.

À Louis  
Cela semble bien. Que voudrais tu voir à la place ? (:

La réponse de Louis fut immédiate.

De Louis:  
S'il te plaît ne me juge pas

De Louis:  
Est ce que l'on peut aller voir Nos Étoiles Contraires ? Tout le monde dit que c'est vraiment bien et je veux voir ce qui est si bien.

Invraisemblablement le large sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. Louis était vraiment adorable à en faire mal. Pour ne pas mentionner Harry avait voulu voir Nos Étoiles Contraires depuis longtemps, et ni Niall ni Zayn n'avait acceptés d'y aller avec lui.

A Louis:  
Semble bien, je ne vais pas mentir, j'attends de voir cela depuis des années. x

De Louis :  
Oh dieu merci pareil

Harry sentit une sensation étrange dans sa poitrine, comme si son cœur s'étendait dans celle-ci et que ses côtes allaient se briser à n'importe quelle seconde. Il sentait quasiment son propre visage s'illuminer, et son sourire réduire ses yeux en fentes. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une putain d'aide.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry paniquait.

Il continuait à lire le message de Louis, encore et et encore.

De Louis:  
Il y a une séance à 14 h et tu n'as pas le choix, nous y allons (:

Il était actuellement 13 h 45.

Les yeux d'Harry regardèrent partout dans la pièce, vers son corps presque nu, puis vers l'écran de son portable encore allumé. Il avait 15 minutes. Ce n'était pas assez pour une douche. Putain, putain, putain.

Il lança son téléphone sur le lit et ouvrit son armoire, restant juste là à regarder ses choix pendant une minute avant de se rappeler que, oh ouais, il avait 13 minutes pour mettre ses vêtements et dompter son nid de boucles avant d'aller à son rendez-vous avec Louis.

Attendez, non.

Il n'allait pas en rendez-vous avec Louis, il allait sortir platoniquement avec son pote. Bien.

Néanmoins. Qu'était-il supposé porter ?

Cela lui sembla prendre 10 ans pour finalement décider de ce qui lui semblait être une tenue acceptable.Il c'était glissé dans un jean skinny ridiculement serré et noir délavé. Il portait aussi une chemise ample qu'il avait déboutonnée jusqu'au tiers environ pour avoir l'air détaché et nonchalant. Vous voyez ? Il était intelligent.

Il rentrait juste dans la salle de bain se préparant à attaquer le nid d'abeilles sur sa tête quand la sonnette retentit.

Putain, merde, putain.

Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui avant de repérer un bonnet gris délavé sur le sol. Il l'enfila et s'observa dans le miroir en se dépêchant de contenir l’enchevêtrement de boucles qui constituait sa frange quand il entendit un petit coup provenant de la porte de sa chambre.

“Harry ?” fit une voix aiguë familière. Sa mère avait dû le laisser entrer. “Tu es décent ?”

_Non_ , pensa Harry. _Jamais je ne pourrais me sentir décent quand je suis avec quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique sans faire d'effort que toi_.

“Oui.” Couina-t-il à la place.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un Louis très propice à câliner. Il était habillé d'un large, chaud pull gris tricoté et un jogging serré. Il avait aussi un bonnet baissé sur ses doux cheveux. Harry s’effondra presque sous la soudaine envie urgente d'enrouler ses bras autour de Louis et de ne jamais le laisser partir.

“Salut Harry,” Fit Louis d'une voix mélodieuse en souriant joyeusement à Harry. Ses splendides yeux se plissaient sur les coins, et mon Dieu, il était tellement putain d'adorable.

“Hum,” Fit Harry éloquemment et d'une voix rauque, puis se racla la gorge “Hi.”

“Tu as plutôt l'air élégant.” déclara malicieusement Louis en désignant les vêtements d'Harry. Harry avait vraiment besoin de mettre ses problèmes de rougissement sous contrôle.

“Oh, hum, merci,” bafouilla Harry. “Toi aussi ?”

Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était venu comme une question. Il supposait parce que c'était assez dur de parler correctement quand Louis était juste là, dans sa chambre, ayant l'air tout mignon, délicat et pelucheux. Donc, vraiment, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

“Quoi ?” Il pouffa de rire. “Es tu sérieux ? Tu portes un jean et un haut sympa et je suis là dans un pull et un jogging. Je me sens trop mal habillé.”

“Bah, je veux dire, je pense que tu à l'air beau dans n'importe quoi.” Lâcha Harry et non.

Non, non, non, non, non. Il ne pouvait _pas_ avoir dit cela à voix haute.

Le silence s'installa pendant un moment et Harry pouvait se sentir rougir tout le long de sa poitrine. Merde, putain, où était passé son filtre cerveau-à-parole ? Probablement passé par la fenêtre avec sa santé mentale et son habileté à parler correctement autour de Louis.

Finalement, putain de finalement, Louis rigola doucement.

“Tu me flattes Harry,” gloussa-t-il. “Bref, tu es prêt à y aller ?”

Harry jeta un coup d’œil à son miroir une dernière fois, lissant sa chemise.

“Ouais.” répondit-il. “C'est parti.”

Louis lui fit un dernier sourire éblouissant avant de tourner les talons et de sautiller gaîment jusqu’à l'entrée et wow. Il avait un beau cul. Genre, Louis avait _vraiment_ un beau cul. Harry voulait le toucher.

Bien. Détends-toi Styles. Aujourd'hui, toi et Louis êtes juste des frères. Potes. Copains. Prends tes fantasmes sexuels à propos de lui et mets les toi dans le cul (eh).

Cela allait être de longues heures.

 

**

 

“Bon, maman, on y va !” Harry appela Anne pendant qu'il enfilait ses vieilles, miteuses bottes brunes dans ses grands pieds. Les bottes ne s'accordaient pas avec sa tenue, merde.

Ugh, ce n'est pas grave. Il avait besoin d'apprendre à se relaxer. Louis était pratiquement en pyjama après tout.

“Attends ! Je peux te parler rapidement mon lapin ?” Appela Anne depuis la cuisine en sortant sa tête de l'embrasure et faisant signe à Harry de venir. Il rougit au nom embarrassant que sa mère avait utilisé. Il avait dix-sept ans, quand sa mère allait arrêter de l'appeler par ses surnoms de bébé ?

“Je vais aller attendre dans la voiture.” déclara Louis à Harry, puis ajouta dans un chuchotement. “ _mon lapin_.”

Harry rougit encore plus qu'avant, si c'était seulement possible.

“Qu'est-ce qu'il y a m'man ?” demanda-t-il en déambulant en direction de sa mère qui le fixait malicieusement.

“Est tu sûr qu'il n'est pas gay ?” rétorqua Anne allant droit au but, comme toujours.

“Quoi ?” Harry cria presque. “Oui, je suis sûr !”

“Vraiment ? Il a un peu cette aura, tu vois ?”

“Quelle aura ?”

“L'aura gay.”

Harry secoua la tête. Aussi fort qu'il voulait le croire, il savait que Louis n'était pas gay. Il ne pouvait même pas compter le nombre de fois qu'il avait entendu des filles de l'école dans le hall parlant de comment Louis était “totalement en train de flirter avec elles” et comment il “les avait quasiment supplié de les baiser”.

“Non maman. Il est hétéro. Il a pratiquement… fait des choses avec l'équipe entière de pompom girl.” répondit fermement Harry. Il ne voulait vraiment pas dire 'baisé' devant sa mère. Ce serait bizarre.

“Okay,” soupira Anne. “Amuse toi bébé. Ne fait trop de bêtise au fond du cinéma.” elle fit un clin d’œil exagéré.

“Nope ! J'y vais maintenant ! Salut m'man !” cria Harry, se détournant de sa mère embarrassante et sorti enfin de sa maison.

Il claqua la porte et resta juste debout pendant une seconde, respirant, se préparant pour les prochaines heures avec son magnifique crush.

Louis klaxonna bruyamment, le tirant de ses pensées. Il sursauta un peu, chuchota “bordel de putain de merde” dans un souffle.

Il marcha rapidement vers la voiture et monta à la place passager.

“Désolé, m'man voulait me demander quelque chose,” expliqua Harry, même s'il pensait que Louis s'en fichait probablement.

“C'est pas grave,” rétorqua Louis en commençant à sortir du parking. Il regardait par-dessus son épaule comme il le pouvait, la langue sorti sur le côté par concentration. Il était si adorable. Harry allait exploser.

Ce fut suivi d'un silence légèrement étrange. Les doigts de Louis tapotaient le volant pendant qu'il conduisait et cela eut un peu un effet apaisant sur Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

“Donc, pas de fleurs aujourd'hui, hein, Curly ?” demanda d'un coup Louis. Et- Curly.

“Hum,” bégaya Harry, “non, je suppose ?”

“Honteux,” Louis secoua la tête. “Je pense que les choses de flower boy que tu fais sont plutôt mignonne.”

Harry rougit de la tête aux pieds. Louis pensait qu'il était… mignon ?

Non. Non non non. Louis pensait que “les choses de flower boy” étaient mignonnes. Pas Harry. Parce que, essentiellement, c'était ce qu'Harry était. Juste un flower boy. Il n'était définitivement pas le genre de personne que Louis allait qualifier de mignon.

Et, il n'avait toujours pas répondu à Louis.

“Oh,” sa voix était une octave plus haut que d'habitude. Heureusement Louis ne remarqua pas. “Merci. Beaucoup de personnes pensent que c'est idiot et girly”

Il essayait juste de faire la conversation. Et tant pis si cela ressemblait à une excuse pour son statut social

“Absurde” désapprouva Louis. “J'ai entendu un groupe de fille à l'école parlant de comment elles pensaient que tu étais super mignon.”

Harry n'offrait même pas un simple regard aux filles du lycée. Il était intéressé par les garçons. Spécialement les garçons avec des cheveux doux et des yeux cristal qui se nommaient Louis.

“Louis,” déclara Harry, “Je n'aime… même pas… les filles.”

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu un petit moment pénible avant que les mots sortent, ils les avaient répétés des millions de fois auparavant. Peut-être car c'était à Louis qu'ils les disaient, et que son opinion importait tellement plus que celle de n'importe qui d'autres.

Admettre ce fait, même si c'était dans seulement dans sa tête, le rendait faible. Ce qui était, curieusement, exactement ce comment Louis le faisait se sentir. De la meilleure façon possible bien sûr.

Louis rigola. “Je sais, je dis juste que pas tout le monde pensent que les fleurs sont stupides. C'est vraiment seulement les mecs qui disent des choses comme 'pas homo frère' quand ils heurtent un autre gars.”

“Et tu n'est pas un de ces mecs ?” demanda Harry. Peut-être qu'il avait eu un peu des idées préconçues à propos de cela, mais il avait déjà classé Louis comme un de ces gars depuis longtemps. C'était pourquoi son crush sur ce garçon semblait tant désespéré.

“Non!” Louis rigola encore, et Harry pensa qu'il pouvait dire des choses stupides pendant tout le reste de sa vie si cela faisait rire Louis de cette façon. Il avait l'air tellement beau quand il riait. “Harry, pourquoi je serai là maintenant si je détestais les gays?”

D'accord, c'était un peu, tout petit peu rassurant.

“Oh,” marmonna Harry. “Hum.”

Et il ne pouvait pas retenir d'esquisser un petit sourire. Il était heureux que Louis l'acceptât comme il était, même s'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais gay.

“Oh, hey, nous y sommes !” s'exclama Louis en garant sa voiture sur le parking et bondit hors de celle-ci. Il fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la porte à Harry, ce qui était, d'accord. C'était un peu un truc de rendez-vous. Harry se moqua intérieurement de lui-même. _Ne te flatte pas Styles_.

“Merci,” fit-il tout en sortant de la voiture, Louis tout près derrière lui.

Louis ferma la porte et sautilla à côté de lui, mettant une main légère sur son avant bras. Harry sentit l'endroit du contact éclater dans une chaude et étrange sensation. Il était tellement foutu.

“C'est parti !” acclama Louis en entrant dans le cinéma et entraînant Harry avec lui. Pour un garçon de dix-sept ans, l'assurance de Louis était dynamique et joyeuse. Harry pensait que c'était adorable.

“Tu veux prendre à manger ? Ou on peut prendre des boissons ? Qu'est ce que tu veux Hazza ?” lui lança Louis.

“Hum,” réfléchi Harry, ne voulant pas être celui qui faisait les choix. “Que penses-tu que j'aille acheter nos tickets et que tu ailles acheter toutes la nourriture que tu veux ?”

“Okay,” Louis hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

Harry se dirigea vers les caisses, s'attendant à que Louis laisse tomber son bras et aille chercher de la nourriture. Cependant, Louis resta là, sa main chaude et son touché léger  
envoyaient des étincelles partout dans la peau d'Harry à travers le fin tissu de la chemise.

“Hum, deux places pour Nos Étoiles Contraires s'il vous plaît.” déclara Harry à la jolie fille aux caisses. Elle avait environ leurs âges, avec quelques années en plus ou en moins.

“Oh, ça sera tout ?” demanda-t-elle en battant des cils en fixant Harry d'une manière charmeuse. Elle ne remarqua même pas le plus petit garçon à côté de Harry.

“Ouais,” répondit-il. Il voulait rajouter 'et oh, en passant, j'aime les garçons donc si tu pouvais arrêter de mettre ton haut comme ça', mais il résista à la tentation.

La main de Louis commença à s'enfoncer un petit peu dans son bras, et il jeta un coup d’œil perplexe à Louis. Il fixait la fille en face d'eux, et oh ouais. Les seins sont attirants pour certaines personnes.

Et Harry savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit, il savait que Louis n'était pas sa propriété, mais néanmoins, il était follement jaloux. Pas seulement de cette fille, mais de l'entière population féminine qui recevait le désir et l'attention de Louis.

“Louis, tu veux bien aller chercher la nourriture maintenant ?” demanda Harry, en parti parce que c'était leur plan et principalement parce qu'il ne voulait plus les yeux de Louis sur cette fille.

Louis leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. “Bien sûr,” Et avec ça il se retourna vers le stand.

Alors qu'il partait, sa main traîna le long du bras d'Harry, toucha brièvement son poignet et puis disparu.

“Voilà vos tickets,” dit la fille à Harry en les poussant dans ses mains avec un regard de reproche. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait fait pour mériter ce regard ? Il y avait à peine une seconde elle battait des cils et montrait son décolleté en le fixant, et maintenant elle lui donnait rudement les tickets et grognait “salle neuf sur la gauche”. Bizarre.

Harry rejoignit le stand et alla à côté de Louis dans la file. Louis ne le remarqua pas au début, et non, ce n'était pas juste. Louis était supposé s'occuper de lui. Il lui fit un petit coup sur le bras, légèrement, juste assez pour que Louis le sente.

“Oh,” sursauta Louis, “Je suis déso- Hazza !”

“Tu pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre ?” rétorqua Harry, souriant. Il était content de se sentir plus à l'aise avec Louis maintenant, comme il pouvait enfin parler sans avoir peur des choses stupides qu'il pouvait dire.

“Ouais, mais je suis heureux que ça soit toi parce que je ne sais pas si je dois prendre deux petits paquets de pop-corn ou un seul à partager ?” réfléchi Louis, ses mains jouant avec les ourlets de son pull pendant qu'il pensait.

La pensée de partager de la nourriture avec Louis fit palpiter le cœur d'Harry. _Tais-toi_ , se dit-il, _ce n'est pas un rendez-vous_.

“Comme tu veux,” marmonna Harry, ne rencontrant pas les yeux de Louis au cas où ses yeux communiquaient ses pensées.

“Bon, c'est moins cher de partager, donc...” Louis regarda Harry et fit un sourire dangereusement adorable.

“Pas de problème.” répondit Harry, ne voulant pas sonner trop impatient. Cependant, intérieurement il criait comme une petite fille.

Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir, où se trouvait un garçon très attirant, qui semblait être un peu plus vieux que lui, tendait une boisson à une petite fille. Harry remarqua qu'il portait un t-shirt LGBT, ce qui le fit sourire. Le type portait un jean bleu serré, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière et wow. Il était vraiment mignon.

“J'aime ton t-shirt,” complimenta-t-il une fois qu'il fut arrivé en tête de file, faisant attention à que ces fossettes apparaissent pendant qu'il souriait. Hey, si Louis était autorisé à regarder les filles, Harry pouvait flirter avec d'autres types.

“Merci. J'aime ton visage.” rétorqua le garçon, faisant rire et rougir Harry. La voix du gars semblait familière pour une raison quelconque, mais Harry ne fit pas trop attention à cela. Le garçon sourit d'une manière stupide. Il le trouvait mignon, mais en aucun cas plus adorable que Louis. Et, depuis quand il faisait cela ? Juger combien les gens était mignons comparés à Louis ? L'esprit d'Harry était juste un énorme désordre de LouisLouisLouis.

“Hey, tu est dans mon lycée, n'est-ce pas ?” demanda le gars en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. “Tu est l'étudiant qui porte des couronnes de fleurs. Je t'ai vu dans les couloirs.”

Harry le fixa pendant un moment avant qu'il ne comprenne.

“Oh, tu es Nick Grimshaw !” s'exclama-t-il en le pointant du doigt et sourit. “Tu es le mec qui gère la radio de l'école le lundi ! J'écoute à chaque fois l'émission, je pensais avoir reconnu ta voix.”

“Merci mec. Je suis en dernière année donc j'essaie de trouver des nouvelles recrues, intéressé ?”

Harry sentit la prise de Louis sur son bras une nouvelle fois, et oh ouais. Ils étaient supposés prendre à manger.

“Peut-être, je te trouverai lundi avec ma réponse ?” déclara-t-il. “Maintenant, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un grand paquet de pop-corn et deux boissons moyennes ?”

“Bon choix,” affirma Nick. Il prit leur nourriture et la plaça devant eux. Harry sorti son porte-monnaie, prêt à payer, mais Louis frappa sa main.

“Je paye, tu te rappelles ?” Sourit Louis, prenant son propre porte-monnaie et tendit à Nick l'argent.

Après avoir donné sa monnaie à Louis, Nick redirigea son attention vers Harry. “Trouve avant les cours lundi pour l'émission, si tu dis oui nous aurons quelques séances une semaine après le lycée où je te montrerais comment marchent le matériel et tout le bordel.”

“Ça semble fantastique,” répondit Harry en faisant apparaître un autre sourire.

“Quand vous aurez fini,” fit bruyamment Louis en regardant fixement Nick.

“Super, on y va Lou.” Harry ne savait pas d'où venait le surnom. Il s'en fichait car cela lui valut un sourire de Louis. Harry fit un signe d'en revoir à Nick et ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle avec Louis encore

“Tu vas vraiment faire ce truc de radio avec Grimshaw ?” demanda Louis alors qu'il descendait les marches de la salle. Harry tenta de s'engouffrer dans une rangée environ au milieu des escaliers, mais Louis le tirait encore vers le bas et ils s'assirent ici à la place. Cela ressemblait de plus en plus à un rendez-vous.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'ils furent bien installés sur leurs sièges que Harry répondit à sa question.

“Je veux dire, ouais, probablement.” rétorqua-t-il. Il fixa Louis même s'il regardait l'écran en face d'eux, qui passait seulement les bandes d'annonces en ce moment. “Ça paraît amusant, et il a l'air sympa.”

“Donc tu vas juste faire ça parce qu'il y a Grimshaw ?” demanda Louis, ne regardant toujours pas Harry.

“En partie je suppose,” répondit Harry. Puis, très doucement, il ajouta. “Il est mignon.”  
Il rougit, pas habitué à admettre que les garçons étaient mignons à voix haute. C'était en quelque sorte bien, mais il avait un peu peur que Louis le trouve bizarre.  
Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, et Harry pouvait sentir la nervosité grandir. C'était donc cela, soupira-t-il, il avait tout foutu en l'air avant même que le film n'est commencé.

“Il n'est pas si séduisant que ça,” Marmonna finalement Louis.

“Peut-être pas pour toi, tu aimes les filles.” dire ses mots blessa Harry un petit peu. C'était comme une vérification concrète de dire cela à voix haute, mais il était lucide. Il savait que Louis aimait les filles, et que ça ne changerait pas.

“Vrai.” fit Louis doucement, presque inaudible.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le reste des bandes d'annonces, et quand les lumières commencèrent à baisser Harry sentit le bras de Louis glisser sous le sien, sa main se posant dans le coude d'Harry. Il examina le petit garçon, qui regardait l'écran tout excité, et il fut submergé par l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de le chatouiller, d'enfoncer sa tête dans son cou et de laisser des petits baisers pendant que Louis le tenait contre lui. Cette sensation était presque comme être entraîné sous l'eau, jusqu'au point où Harry ne pouvait plus respirer correctement.

Il se força à détourner le regard.

 

**

 

Le film était bien, et Harry se surprit à être plutôt attaché aux personnages et à leurs familles. Et Dieu, il voulait vraiment que Hazel et Gus s'embrassent maintenant.

Alors qu'il regardait Hazel, Gus et l'assistante de Van Houten marcher dans le musée, il chercha aveuglément où était le paquet de popcorn posé sur les genoux de Louis. Il sentit sa main frôler quelque chose de chaud.

Harry détacha ses yeux de l'écran pour voir que Louis et lui avaient prit du pop-corn au même moment, leurs mains se frôlant dans la démarche. Harry rougit et sourit un peu,

Louis lui sourit en retour avec un air un peu timide. Et, wow, à quel moment la vie d'Harry était devenu un tel cliché ? Il retira sa main et se re concentra sur l'écran en face d'eux juste à temps pour voir enfin Hazel et Augustus s'embrasser.

“Oui !” siffla-t-il dans un souffle. “Enfin putain.”

Louis gloussa à côté de lui. Putain de _gloussa_.

Harry jeta un coup d’œil sur le côté pour voir Louis déjà en train de dévisager avec un petit sourire. Harry se sentit rougir, la couleur heureusement cachée par la noirceur de la salle. Il fit à Louis un demi-sourire embarrassé avant de retourner au film.

Un moment après, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et délicat se poser sur son épaule et son cœur bondit. Il savait que c'était Louis. Il savait que Louis avait mis sa tête sur son épaule.

Il avait trop peur de tourner la tête et de voir Louis, avait trop peur de bouger tout court, donc il resta droit et rigola un peu pendant que le t-shirt d'Hazel se coincer dans son tuyau.

Louis resta sur l'épaule d'Harry pendant un long moment. À chaque fois qu'il remuait, il se rappelait que Louis était là, et que c'était vraiment arrivé, et cela faisait faire au cœur de Harry une accélération de ses battements encore et encore.

Et les pré-funérailles vinrent.

Harry n'avait pas lu les livres, et personne ne l'avait prévenu que cette scène existait, il n'était donc pas préparé du tout pour la partie où Isaac était debout derrière le podium pour commencer son discours.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer, vraiment pas, spécialement avec Louis si proche de lui. Et il fit un assez bon boulot jusqu'à ce que Hazel soit au milieu de son discours, et là les larmes échappèrent de ses yeux. Putain, non. Il leva, hésitant, son bras gauche – celui qui n'était pas occupé par Louis – pour les essuyer.

Mais après que la première se soit échappée les autres arrivèrent. Et puis il fit accidentellement un reniflement qui fit lever les yeux de Louis pour le voir.

Harry ne regarda pas Louis, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction devant lui en train de pleurer pour un stupide film. Donc il garda son regard droit devant lui et essuya ses yeux en prétendant de ne pas avoir remarqué les yeux de son crush sur lui.

Il tressaillit quand il sentit les doigts chauds de Louis toucher avec douceur le coin de ses yeux. Et soudainement, Louis essuya ses putains de larmes, ce qui le fit pleurer un peu plus parce que, bordel c'était vraiment en train arriver.

Finalement, Harry regarda vers le bas pour voir le garçon magnifique et câlin à côté de lui. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise presque inaudible

Louis pleurait aussi.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire mouillé et renifla. Harry lui rendit et avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il s'étendit et dessina quelques cercles sur son dos. Louis se figea. Merde.

“Désolé,” s'excusa-t-il immédiatement en retirant sa main, se sentant ridicule et embarrassé.

Louis secoua la tête et attrapa sa main, mettant le bras de Harry autour de son épaule et se lova contre Harry.

Et sincèrement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bordel ?

Harry vit Louis se re focaliser sur l'écran, la lumière du film se reflétant les endroits humides sur ses joues tâchées de larmes. Et une réalisation soudaine frappa Harry.

Alors qu'il regardait le magnifique garçon câliné sur son côté, avec ses doux cheveux, son petit corps et sa lumineuse, adorable personnalité, Harry réalisa.

Il n'aimait pas juste bien Louis, non.

Il était putain d'amoureux de Louis.

Il ne savait pas comment expliquer cette sensation. Cette sensation qui faisait que son estomac se retournait et que son cœur s’accélérait. Cette sensation que tous les nerfs de son corps étaient à fleur de peau. Qui lui donnait l'impression de décoller de la surface de la Terre. Tous ses différents, inhabituels sentiments que Harry avait ressentit aujourd'hui prenaient finalement leurs sens. Et il savait, même aussi jeune qu'il était, que c'était ce que l'amour faisait.

Il avait dix-sept ans, et il était tombé amoureux

Et c'était putain de terrifiant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> J'espère que vous allez bien en ses temps difficiles et que votre famille aussi..  
> Je suis désoléée pour le retard que j'ai pris mais je vais essayer d'être un peu plus regulière.  
> Merci énormément pour les kudos et les quelques (mais pas moindre) commentaires que vous m'avez laissé-e-s,  
> Si vous voyez des fautes de grammaires/orthographes/conjugaisons n'hésitaient pas à me le faire remarquer : une lecture sans faute c'est tellement plus agréable...  
> Bonne lecture xx :)  
> Nux

Louis et Harry passèrent le reste du film en silence, mais Louis avait arrêté de bouger sans arrêt et à la place, il reniflait de temps en temps et essuyait ses yeux. Harry passa le reste du film effrayé de ses propres sentiments.

Oh mon dieu, il était amoureux d'un garçon hétéro qui était hors de la portée de Harry et qui ne pourrait jamais l'aimer en retour. Pourquoi le monde était-il aussi cruel avec le pauvre Harry ?

Quand Hazel fut aux funérailles d'Augustus, Harry réussit à retenir ses larmes car la majorité de son esprit était occupé avec son amour nouvellement découvert pour Louis. Dieu, il avait peur à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Louis, de l'autre côté, reniflait plus que jamais et se colla un peu plus à Harry. Les amis peuvent se faire des câlins non ? Bien sûr. Harry et Niall se faisaient tout le temps des câlins. Alors le rythme du cœur d'Harry pouvait se calmer.

Quand le film fut fini et que les crédits défilèrent, Louis se redressa et s'étira en soupirant joyeusement. Harry fit la même chose, se levant et étira ses jambes, essayant de ne pas trop penser.

Ils jetèrent leurs boissons et leur paquet de pop-corn vides avant de retourner à la voiture de Louis en silence.

“Bien, nous ne parlerons jamais de cela.” déclara Louis alors qu'il sortait la voiture du parking. Le cœur d'Harry se serra.

“A propos de quoi ?” murmura-t-il d'un air hésitant. _S'il te plaît ne dis pas le fait que l'on s'est fait un câlin. S'il te plaît ne dis pas le fait que nous sommes allés voir un film ensemble._ La dernière chose qu'Harry voulait était que Louis ait honte de leur peut-être-possible-amitié. Cela serait comme un coup de poing au visage.

“Le fait que j'ai pleuré devant toi bien sûr.” assura Louis. Harry retint un soupire de soulagement.

“Et alors ? J'ai pleuré devant toi,” plaisanta Harry. “Accepte cela Louis. Accepte ta non-virilité.”

“De quoi tu parles ?” se moqua-t-il “Je suis super viril.” Il contracta ses muscles et fit une expression 'virile', faisant rire Harry.

“Tellement viril,” taquina Harry, et il était ridiculement heureux d'être lui-même avec Louis. C'était un sentiment extraordinaire.

 

**

 

“Nous y sommes, alors ?” demanda Louis puisqu'ils venaient d'arriver à la maison d'Harry. Bizarrement, celui-ci n'avait pas envie de partir. _Tais-toi_ , se réprimanda-t-il.

“Yep,” affirma Harry, hochant la tête avec réticence.

“Je devrais… t'accompagner jusqu'à la porte ?” interrogea Louis. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement, parce que c'était quelque chose que l'on faisait à la fin des rendez-vous.

Mais ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, d'accord ?

Harry devait arrêter de penser. Il hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa bouche en ce moment.

Louis et Harry sortir de la voiture en même temps, puis Harry guida le chemin jusqu'à la devanture de la porte.

Quand ils furent devant le porche, il se retourna vers Louis, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. C'était normalement le moment où l'on embrassait la personne avec qui vous reveniez de rendez-vous, mais ce n'était pas un rendez-vous.

“Donc, hum...” Harry rigola à sa propre gêne. “Merci.”

“Pour quoi me remercies-tu ?” rétorqua Louis, souriant un peu. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient à la lumière de mi-Novembre, et il était si beau. Si beau, en fait, que Harry oublia presque de répondre.

“Euh… je ne sais pas.” il rougit, fixant le sol, sa capacité à parler perdue dans le magnifique bleu des yeux de Louis et le doux recourbement de ses cheveux léger.

Louis gloussa. “Es-tu toujours autant maladroit ?”

Le visage de Harry se colora de nouveau. Il se ridiculisait. “Un peu ouais. Je pense que je vais rentrer avant de me faire plus honte.”

Il lui accorda un sourire et se retourna pour marcher jusqu'à sa porte, mais Louis fit un bruit indigné.

“Harry,” protesta-t-il.

“Quoi ?” répondit Harry, se tournant pour voir Louis.

Il ria quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Louis.

Le petit et adorable garçon était debout, les bras grands ouverts, un air plein d'espoir sur son visage.

“Viens.” encouragea Louis en ouvrant et fermant ses mains.

Harry fit un petit bruit moqueur, en roulant des yeux, essayant de faire comme si ce n'était pas le meilleur moment de sa vie. Il fit un pas en avant et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Louis et sentit les bras de celui-ci se poser dans son cou. Et, peut-être que c'était flippant, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de découvrir combien Louis sentait bon. Comme de la pêche, de la crème et juste Louis.

Il découvrit aussi à quel point c'était incroyable d'avoir Louis dans ses bras. Et c'était très niais, mais Harry ne pouvait se retenir de penser que lui et Louis allaient bien ensemble, la large carrure et les membres dégingandés d'Harry avec le petit corps et le gabarit musclé de Louis. Il se dit que cela devait être ce que les gens voulaient dire avec le proverbe “les opposés s'attirent”. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise comparaison.

Quand Harry et Louis s'écartèrent après quelques secondes, Harry manqua immédiatement la sensation du corps chaud de Louis dans ses bras. Quel cliché. Il s'en fichait.

“A Lundi Hazza.” déclara Louis, fit un clin d’œil et se dirigea vers sa voiture.  
Harry prit soin de faire disparaître le sourire de son visage avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Quand Harry fut à l'intérieur, sa mère le bombarda de questions, demandant tout de “c'était bien” à “tu as utilisé une protection”. (Harry rougit énormément à cette question, mais il ne dit rien).

“M'man !” gémit-il. “Nous n'avons pas fait ça ! C'était juste deux amis allant voir un film.”

Sa mère roula des yeux. “Bien. Est-ce que quelque chose de spécial est arrivé ?”

Maintenant c'était au tour d'Harry de rouler des yeux. Depuis quand sa maman était-elle devenue une adolescente à la recherche des nouveaux ragots ? Il repensa à sa petite excursion avec Louis, et comment Louis s'était appuyé sur son épaule pendant la plupart du temps.

Oh, et n'oublions pas, Harry était amoureux de Louis. C'était la chose qui l'effrayait le plus dans tout cela. Et Harry n'avait jamais menti à sa mère auparavant, mais hé, il y avait une première fois à tout.

“Nope. Le film était bien cependant,” rétorqua Harry en se forçant à sourire. Voulant éviter des questions gênantes supplémentaires, il ajouta, “Bon, je vais monter maintenant. Salut m'man.”

Il embrassa sa joue et alla dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Il se jeta sur son lit, se sentant léger comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis un moment. Bizarrement c'était un seul, magnifique garçon qui pouvait le rendre si heureux et excité.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer avec un message. Il le sortit de sa poche.

De Nialler:  
Alors comment ça c'est passé avec ton lover boy ha

Harry sourit devant le message, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il était juste vraiment heureux en ce moment.

A Nialler:  
C'était bien. Il s'est appuyé contre mon épaule genre tout le temps s'était tellement putain de mignon xx

De Nialler:  
Il veut ta b

Harry pouffa de rire et roula des yeux au message de son meilleur ami. Quelques instants plus tard il reçut un message de Zayn.

De Zayn:  
Niall m'a dit que Louis s'était appuyé sur ton épaule et puis que vous vous êtes embrassés est-ce que c'est vrai

Harry éclata de rire cette fois. Il laissait à Niall le droit de dire à Zayn des choses qui ne sont jamais arrivées. Cependant, il voulait bien que cela soit arrivé. Il pensa pendant une seconde à la sensation que feraient les lèvres de Louis sur les siennes, à comment il laisserait Louis faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il imagina le glissement chaud de leurs langues pendant que Louis le pousserait sur le matelas….

Non, non, non, non. Harry repoussa ses fantasmes hors de son esprit troublé et répondit à Zayn, en ignorant son début d'érection.

A Zayn:  
Malheureusement non, il c'est seulement appuyé sur mon épaule mais il était si câlin tu aurais dû le voir il est tellement putain de mignon oh mon dieu.

Il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il devait dire à quelqu'un combien Louis était mignon.

Oh merde. Il devait dire à Niall qu'il était amoureux de Louis. Peut-être que Niall allait pouvoir l'aider.

Il ricana. Niall ? Et aider ? Ces deux mots n'allaient définitivement pas dans la même phrase.

A Nialler:  
Oh ouais merde j'ai aussi découvert que j'étais un peu amoureux de Louis

A Nialler:  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire

A Nialler:  
Aide-moi ):

La réponse de Niall fut courte, mignonne et au moins aussi utile que Harry n'avait jamais pu imaginer.

De Nialler:  
Roule lui une pelle

Ah, non.

Son portable vibra avec un autre message. Harry l'ouvrit et son sourire brisa presque son visage pendant qu'il lisait le message adorable de Louis.

De Louis:  
J'ai passé un super moment avec toi Curly, content de n'avoir pas été le seul à pleurer ha. Nous devrions le refaire encore quelquefois, si tu veux (: x

A Louis:  
Cela semble bien, j'ai aussi passé un bon moment. Content d'y être allé avec toi. x

 

**

 

Le reste du week-end d'Harry passa dans un brouillard consistant à éviter les questions de sa mère et raconter tout à Niall et Zayn. Bizarrement, il disait tout à sa maman habituellement, mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Elle allait probablement dire “trop jeune pour être amoureux”. Ce qui était peut-être vrai, mais il savait qu'il aimait Louis, et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'en empêcher.

Quand lundi arriva, on pouvait dire qu'Harry était terrifié. Il ne savait pas comment il était supposé se comporter avec Louis. Après tout, il était amoureux. Et Louis était hétéro. Pourquoi le monde se devait d'être si cruel ?

Il décida d'essayer d'enlever de son esprit le beau footballeur avec des beaux yeux et un beau visage, et d'accepter de faire le truc de radio avec Nick. Qui savait, peut-être qu'il allait tomber amoureux de Nick à la place.

Ouais, c'est cela.

 

**

 

“Nick!”

Nick se retourna et quand il repéra Harry il fit apparaître un sourire.

“Alors ?” demanda-t-il en agitant ses mains.

“Je veux le faire.” Harry sourit au plus vieux.

“Super !” s'exclama Nick. Il fit un petit câlin à Harry, qui lui rendit.

C'était étrange. Pas nécessairement nul, mais ce n'était définitivement pas comme quand Louis lui faisait un câlin. Nick était trop fort et ses épaules étaient trop larges, sans mentionner le fait qu'il soit plus grand que Harry. Il ne se sentait juste pas à sa place.

“Donc, genre, je vais faire l'émission aujourd'hui,” annonça Nick. “Donc si tu veux, tu peux venir la faire avec moi, juste pour avoir une impression, tu vois.”

“Cool,” fit Harry à la place d'une réponse.

 

**

 

“Salut, je suis Nick Grimshaw, accompagné aujourd'hui d'un invité spécial-” annonça Nick dans le microphone en se tournant vers Harry. Il supposait que cela devait dire qu'il devait se présenter.

“Harry Styles !” déclara Harry en même temps que Nick. Oh. Oups.

“Désolé !” s'excusa Harry en faisant un petit rire gêné. “Tu me regardais comme si tu voulais que je dise mon prénom !”

“Non c'est pas grave !” assura Nick en rigolant. “Bref, aujourd'hui Harry m'a rejoint parce que, comme vous le savez, je vais être diplômé cette année. Donc, Harold ici présent, va être mon apprenti pendant un moment.”

Harry ria. “Je ne m'appelle pas Harold.”

“C'est Harry son diminutif pourtant !” argumenta Nick.

“Pas pour moi.” rétorqua-t-il. Il tira la langue à Nick, qui roula des yeux et fit un bruit moqueur.

“Bien Harold.” taquina Nick en rigolant.

Le reste de l'émission fut d'abord une discussion sur leur opinion concernant le top dix des chansons du moment et quelques thèmes étant assez populaire. Ils parlèrent aussi qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver cette semaine au lycée, essayant d'être le moins offensant possible envers les professeurs qui leurs donnaient trop de devoir.

“Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à lundi prochain !” déclara Nick après une heure et quelques.

“Salut !” s'exclama Harry, faisant un petit signe de main même s'il n'y avait personne à part Nick qui pouvait le voir. Il était surpris de constater qu'il aimait faire l'émission de Nick.

Celui-ci donna un petit coup à la poignée de leurs microphones pour les étreindre, puis se tourna vers Harry pour lui faire un high-five.

“Bon travail gamin, tu as une voix géniale pour la radio,” félicita Nick, faisant sourire Harry.

“Merci, c'était vraiment sympa.” rétorqua Harry.

“Et...” ajouta Nick en souriant malicieusement. “Tu as sauté ta première heure.”

Harry allait vraiment aimer la radio.

 

**

 

Avant d'aller à sa deuxième heure de cours, Harry s'arrêta à son casier pour prendre son cahier de svt. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit un morceau de papier posé au-dessus de sa pile de livres. Il la déplia et lut.

_J'ai écouté l'émission de radio que tu as faite avec Nick Grimshaw ce matin. Je ne l'aime pas, mais je l'ai écouté parce que tu y étais. Tu as été fantastique. Ton rire est vraiment magnifique._

_J_ _'ai un peu peur. Chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, et je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avec un garçon avant. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais Harry ? Bien à toi, Un Admirateur Secret._

Harry la relit deux fois et fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien être son admirateur secret ? C'était quelqu'un qu'Harry connaissait bien, ou alors une personne l'admirant de loin ?  
Il était aussi un peu confus à propos de la partie ‘Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avec un garçon avant’. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que cette personne était un garçon ? Alors qu'il observait l'écriture négligée et nerveuse, il décida que, oui, un garçon avait sûrement écrit ce mot. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait une autre personne gay dans le lycée.

Alors qui était-ce ?

 

**

 

Quand Harry entra en Histoire, il fut accueilli par une vision d'horreur. Les bureaux, qui étaient originellement éparpillés dans la salle, étaient maintenant disposés par petits groupes de quatre.

Merde, où était-il supposé s'asseoir ?

Un groupe de filles bavardes et ennuyantes faisaient déjà un groupe, et la bande des footballeurs en déclarait un autre. Les autres étaient juste debout maladroitement dans les coins de salle, hésitant sur où ils devaient s'asseoir.

Harry entendit un petit “oh” derrière lui.

Il fit bougea pour dégager le passage, permettant à la personne de passer, avant de découvrir que c'était Louis.

“Oh, bonjour Louis,” salua Harry, lui souriant immédiatement. Louis leva les yeux et Harry sourit encore plus.

“Bien, c'est la merde n'est-ce pas ?” demanda Louis se tenant à côté de Harry.

“Ouais.” ria Harry. Il essaya d’effacer son sourire, mais il ne voulait pas partir. Si c'était cela d'être amoureux, Harry allait avoir beaucoup de problèmes.

“Où est-ce que l'on devrait aller ?” interrogea Louis, en fronçant les sourcils.

“On ?” fit Harry, confus. Louis ne voulait pas s'asseoir avec ses amis ?

“Oui, tu es un idiot, on,” plaisanta Louis. “Viens Harry, allons là-bas.”

Louis l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et le guida vers un groupe de tables dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Harry fut à la limite de fondre au touché et dut se rappeler comment faire marcher les muscles de ses jambes.

Louis s'assit à une table et Harry s'assit en face de lui, se sentant soudainement timide. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains ou jambes, sans parler de ce qu'il était censé dire. Après tout, 'Alors, je suis un peu amoureux de toi' n'était, probablement, pas un bon début de conversation.

Harry opta pour juste regarder le tableau et de voir ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui.

Lundi, 24 Novembre  
Travail sur la Grèce Antique projet en duo  
**à rendre demain

Le cœur de Harry s’arrêta.

“Louis, merde, notre exposé est à rendre demain,” lâcha Harry, regardant avec de grands yeux Louis. “On a fait, genre, que la moitié.”

Il essaya de son mieux de ne pas penser au fait que, après que le projet soit fini, Louis n'aurait plus de raison de lui parler. Il repoussa cette pensée au fond de son esprit, parce que non. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose auquel il aimait penser.

“Oh merde,” jura Louis puis rigola. “Tu devrais revenir chez moi alors.”

Harry fit de son mieux pour montrer son air 'oh, mince, quelle malchance'. Il fut presque sûr que cela ne marcha pas.

Quand la cloche sonna et que la professeure apparue dans la classe, Harry dirigea son attention vers elle.

“Bonjour, donc aujourd'hui vous allez juste travailler sur votre diaporama,” annonca-t-elle. “C'est à rendre demain, donc quelques-uns d'entre vous devrez travailler un peu plus dur.”

Harry jeta un coup d’œil à Louis et fit un visage 'oups, ma faute'. Louis rigola silencieusement. Harry était tellement amoureux.

Alors que la professeure commença à faire l'appel, Harry commença à dessiner sur sa table. Il n'y avait personne sur le bureau à part lui et Louis, donc heureusement personne ne pouvait le voir dessiner des petits cœurs. Cœurs pour Louis.

Il rata un des cœurs quand Louis frappa son tibia sous la table. How.

Harry lança un regard à Louis pendant que la prof listait les M, fronça les sourcils et articula 'outch'. Louis sourit et le frappa de nouveau. Harry lui rendit, et cela tourna en jeu de pieds sous la table. Il pensa qu'il pouvait passer le reste de sa vie comme cela, ne s'inquiétant pas de combien il allait sans doute être blessé.

Harry laissa accidentellement échapper un gloussement, frappant doucement Louis sur sa cheville. Celui-ci fit semblant d'avoir extrêmement mal, grimaçant et faisant encore rire à Harry.

“Styles ?” appela la professeure.

“Quoi ? Oh, là.” bégaya Harry en rougissant pendant que les gens ricanaient silencieusement.

Louis attrapa sa cheville entre ses deux pieds, criant un “Là !” quand la prof dit son nom. Puis il posa doucement le pied d'Harry sur le sol en mettant le sien, plus petit, sur le dessus de celui d'Harry.

Le cœur de ce dernier martelait sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le léger poids du pied de Louis au-dessus du sien était la sensation la plus incroyable, superbe-mais-terrifiante qu'il avait expérimentée. C'était idiot, parce que c'était juste leurs chaussures qui se touchaient mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Il fit juste un petit sourire à Louis à la place, essayant de ne pas penser à comment il était putain de foutu.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry et Louis finirent de travailler après l'école, car ils avaient passé toute l'heure à écrire des choses stupides sur leurs diapos pour faire rire l'autre. À un moment, Harry écrivit _'Fuck the Police'_ en titre d'une diapositive, ce qui fit exploser de rire Louis pendant deux minutes sans s’arrêter. Sincèrement, Harry ne c'était jamais senti comme cela avec quelqu'un avant.

Louis amena Harry dans sa chambre, (ouah ça sonnait sale. Ah, il l'aurait bien voulu,) et les deux garçons déposèrent leurs livres. Harry prit place sur une chaise à côté de son bureau, car être sur le lit de Louis serait probablement une distraction absolument pas nécessaire.

“Je vais aller pisser,” sourit Louis et sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry s'asseoir.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Harry dirigea son attention vers le tas de papier sur le bureau de Louis. Il n'avait pas l'intention de fouiner, vraiment pas, mais qu'était-il supposé faire d'autre ? S'asseoir calmement dans la chambre de l'Amour de Sa Vie ?

Du coin des yeux, Harry aperçu un papier avec des petits cœurs dessinés partout dessus. Quoi ?

Après une inspection plus approfondie, Harry vit que les initiales FB étaient écrites dans chaque petit cœur. La jalousie se déversa en lui jusqu'à ras bord. Qui était FB ? Il y réfléchit pendant une minute et quelque, mais peu importe à quel point il essayait, Harry ne trouvait personne avec ces initiales dans leur école.

“C'est quoi ?” demanda Louis. Harry sursauta et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

“Q- Qui est FB ?” rétorqua-t-il, en brandissant le bout de papier. Il savait que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais il avait besoin de savoir qui était cette fille.

Les yeux cristal de Louis s'écarquillèrent et ses joues devinrent rouges. Bizarre, cela devait être la première que Harry voyait Louis rougir.

“Hum… Je...” bégaya Louis. Ses yeux firent des allers-retours entre Harry et le papier. “Personne. Juste… Quelqu'un sur qui j'ai des vues en ce moment.”

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Louis soit du type à avoir des crushs, spécialement pas le genre à écrire des cœurs autour des initiales d'une personne.

Peut-être qui ne connaissait pas Louis aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

“Tu.. Tu me le dire,” assura Harry doucement. Cependant, maintenant que le moment était venu, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait savoir.

“Je.. ne préfère pas,” chuchota Louis. “Désolé, c'est.. étrange.”

“Oh,” chuchota Harry, aussi silencieusement que Louis. “Je suis désolé d'avoir fouillé dans tes affaires.”

Et il se sentit mal, car voir l'air de nervosité et de détresse sur le visage de Louis faisait souhaiter à Harry de n'être jamais venu en premier lieu.

“C'est pas grave,” marmonna Louis. Puis, d'une voix plus forte et dans son genre habituel, il dit, “Bien. Prétendons que tu n'as jamais trouvé ça, et commençons. J'aime tes fleurs aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs.”

Harry rougit et sourit, et ils se mirent au boulot.

Ils travaillèrent pendant environ une heure dans un presque silence, parce que les deux savaient que s'ils ne finissaient pas, ils étaient foutus. Ils parlaient seulement quand l'un d'eux trouvaient une nouvelle information, ou quand ils trouvaient quelque chose de vraiment stupide ou drôle et qu'ils voulaient le montrer à l'autre.

À un moment, ils étaient dans un silence total pendant dix minutes, quand Louis dit soudainement,

“Harry, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?”

“Tu viens de le faire,” grogna Harry, leva le regard et rit a l'air offensé sur le visage de Louis. “Mais sérieusement, ouais. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?”

“C'est un peu étrange...” murmura Louis, en fixant le bureau. Il avait ramené sa chaise à côté de Harry quand ils avaient commencé à travailler, bien qu'il n'eût pas assez de place sur la table pour deux. Néanmoins, cela marchait.

“Jésus, Louis, crache le morceau.” rit Harry, pas habitué à ce que Louis soit si timide. Il aimait plutôt cela.

“Hum...” Louis prit une grande inspiration et fit, “Comment le sexe entre deux gars marche ?”

Bon. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Harry s'attendait.

“Je, hum...” Harry fit un petit rire, non pas parce que c'était drôle mais plus par embarras et légèrement par nervosité. “D'accord. Donc, genre, c'est un peu la même chose que le sexe entre un mec et une fille, je suppose. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.”

“Tu ne l'as pas fait ?” demanda Louis. Il n'attendit pas sa réponse avant d'ajouter, “Tu sais comment ça marche cependant ?”

“Bien, genre, ouais,” admit Harry. Quoi, wiki-how existe bien pour une raison. Ne le regardez pas comme ça. “Donc, hum… En gros, un des mecs utilise ses doigts pour, genre, ouvrir l'autre donc ça ne fait pas trop mal, tu vois ? Bon, je veux dire, ça ne fait pas vraiment mal, mais… il s’apprête à avoir un sexe en lui. Donc, tu comprends.”

Harry pouvait sentir la couleur écarlate sur ses joues, pouvait sentir les gouttes de transpiration couler sur sa peau de gêne. Louis rougissait légèrement lui aussi et il fit un petit hochement de tête à Harry pour qu'il continue.

“Et puis, genre, après qu'il soit près, le mec qui domine juste… met son membre en lui, je suppose,” finit-il. Wow, quelle magnifique description. Bon boulot, Harry. Tu as reçu une médaille.

Louis le fixa, comme s'il attendait plus.

“Donc, c'est à peu près ça,” termina Harry, claquant ses mains sur ses genoux et se sentant tellement gêné qu'il pouvait en mourir.

“Comment on sait qui… donne et qui.. reçois, je pense ?” demanda Louis. Et sincèrement, pourquoi Louis était tellement intrigué par ça ?

“Bien, beaucoup de gars ont une préférence. Genre, certains aiment donner, certains aiment prendre, certains aiment les deux, ça dépend de qui tu es..” babilla Harry. Il faisait cela quand il était embarrassé. Continuer à parler et parler et parler.

“Et...” Louis rougit encore, puis se pencha un peu vers Harry et chuchota, “Tu préfères quoi ?”

Harry pouvait pleurer de la gêne pure qui pulsait dans sa poitrine. Il devait répondre pourtant, sachant que c'était impoli de ne pas le faire. De plus, c'était Louis qui demandait. Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour lui.

C'était une question que Harry s'était posé de nombreuses fois. Il était vierge, donc bien sûr, il ne savait pas par expérience, mais...

“Je pense..” s'étrangla Harry, sa gorge se serrant soudainement. Il déglutit avant de continuer, “Je pense que j'aimerais plutôt recevoir, je suppose. Ouais.”

Louis le fixa, encore, mais il n'y avait aucune attente dans son regard cette fois. Maintenant, c'était juste un regard inexpressif. Harry avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? C'était une mauvaise réponse. Oh Dieu.

“Okay,” murmura finalement Louis.

“Okay,” répéta Harry sur le même ton. Quand le silence entre eux s'étendit un peu trop longtemps, il ajouta, “Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ? Comment ça marche, je veux dire.”

“Je ne sais pas,” avoua-t-il. “Juste curieux.”

“D'accord,” Harry gloussa, sentant un peu de son embarras disparaître. Louis avait juste l'air si adorable quand il devenait timide, tout rouge et craintif. Le malaise continuait à planer dans l'air venant de leur conversation étrange, donc Harry dit la seule chose à laquelle il pensait. "Que dit-on quand on voit Dieu avec des prostituées ?"

Louis le regarda avec confusion. “Hum...”

"Bordel de Dieu !" lâcha Harry en s'écroulant de rire sur sa chaise. Louis eut l'air énormément perdu pendant un instant, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillèrent et il laissa échapper un rire.

“Christ, Harry, depuis combien de temps penses-tu à ça ?” demanda Louis après un petit moment. Les plissures à côté de ses yeux restaient, mais il avait arrêté de rire. Il ressemblait à une œuvre d'art, pensa Harry.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, le téléphone de Harry sonna. “Bonjour ?” demanda-t-il, un peu agacé que la personne ait interrompu sa discussion avec Louis.

“Harry,” dit Zayn, sonnant un peu nerveux pour une raison inconnue. “J'ai besoin que tu demandes quelque chose à Louis.”

“Quoi ?” demanda Harry.

“J'ai besoin que tu demandes à Louis les goûts de Liam en musique,” ordonna Zayn.

“Une seconde,” rétorqua Harry en se tournant vers Louis. “Qu'est-ce que Liam aime en musique ?”

Louis répondit directement. “Genre, Jay-Z et Kanye, mais aussi Ed Sheeran.”

Harry le remercia et relaya ces informations à Zayn. “Mais pourquoi ?”

Silence pendant quelques secondes, puis, “Bon, disons juste que… tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un crush sur un type.”

“Zayn !” cria Harry à travers le téléphone. “Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?!”

“Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu gênant.” répondit Zayn avec un ton penaud.

“Je peux le dire à Louis ?” demanda Harry, voulant partager cette personne avec qui il pouvait. Parce que, enfin mince, il n'était plus le seul homosexuel dans son niveau.

“Hum, bien sûr, mais qu'il ne le dise à personne. Spécialement pas Liam.” exigea Zayn. “J'y vais, salut.”

Harry raccrocha et se tourna, avec un énorme sourire, vers Louis qui le regardai déjà et attendait qu'il lui dise la grande nouvelle

“Louis, oh mon dieu, Zayn est gay, bi du moins,” révéla Harry en étant pratiquement en train de vibrer d'excitement. “Et en plus de cela, il a un crush sur Liam! Mais tu ne dois le dire à personne.”

“C'est pas vrai ?!” s'écria Louis. “Liam parle de Zayn tout le temps ! Mais malgré que je lui demande, il est toujours genre 'non, je ne l'aime pas, nous sommes juste amis.' Mais je ne le crois pas. ”

“Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble ?” lui demanda Harry, les yeux grands ouverts et brillant de joie pour son ami aux cheveux de jais.

“Cela dépend de ce que Zayn a prévu avec son truc de musique.” déclara Louis. “Il ne l'admettra jamais, mais Liam aime beaucoup les cadeaux attentionnés. Si Zayn joue bien ses cartes, ils finiront ensemble.”

Harry hocha la tête. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il adorait écouter Louis parler. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait une voix magnifique et douce comme du miel, mais parce que le visage de Louis était très expressif quand il parlait, et c'était absolument merveilleux. Comme un Dieu Grec. Le mont Olympe devait manquer à Louis.

 

**

 

Harry reçu encore un mot anonyme dans son casier avant sa première heure, le jour suivant.

_Salut. Comme je l'ai dit dans le dernier mot, je ne suis vraiment pas habitué à avoir des sentiments pour d'autres types, donc c'est totalement 100% nouveau et un peu terrifiant pour moi. Mais la nuit dernière, j'ai fais un câlin à un coussin en pensant à toi. Tu as l'air si doux tout le temps, ça me rend un peu fou. Je veux juste enrouler mes bras autour de toi pour toujours, de la façon la moins bizarre possible. Bien à toi, Un Admirateur Secret._

Et si ce n'était pas la chose la plus mignonne qu'Harry n'avait jamais lu, il ne savait ce que c'était. Son sourire lui fit mal au visage pendant toute la première heure de math, où il semblait se ficher de ne comprendre absolument rien dans ce cours.

A la fin de l'heure la cloche sonna et il sortit de cette classe idiote, un fantôme de sourire encore encré dans les traits de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas oublier le mot adorable. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être si mignon ? Quiconque qui avait écrit ceci méritait mieux que Harry.

Soudainement, quelqu'un bouscula Harry. En étant le garçon maladroit qu'il était, Harry tomba sur le sol, ce qui fit s'éparpiller ses livres de partout.

“Ma faute ! Désolé, tapette !” ricana un des sportifs en rigolant et faisant un high-five à son ami, avant de continuer son chemin dans le couloir.

En soupirant à soi-même, Harry commença à rassembler ses affaires entre elles, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait être en retard pour sa deuxième heure. Un autre jour, il aurait été énervé et un peu blessé sur le moment, mais il était de vraiment bonne humeur aujourd'hui et il s'en fichait un peu.

“Harold ! Besoin d'aide ?” demanda une voix derrière lui. En relevant les yeux, Harry rencontra le regard de Nick Grimshaw.

“Oh, bonjour Nick,” salua-t-il. “Ouais, merci.”

Nick s'accroupit et aida Harry à ramasser ses papiers. Avec son aide, ils récupérèrent tout assez rapidement et silencieusement. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se redressèrent et Nick tendit ses affaires à Harry. Leurs mains se frôlèrent pendant l'échange.

Harry ne sentit absolument rien.

“Merci mec,” sourit Harry. Nick lui sourit en retour. Ils restèrent juste debout pendant une seconde, en se regardant, l’atmosphère entre eux devenant légèrement bizarre.

Harry couina et sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un donner un léger coup sur ses côtes.

“Hazza !” s'exclama Louis assez bruyamment en sortant de derrière Harry avec un sourire joyeux. Harry se sentit fondre à la mignonnerie de Louis. Aussi, pourquoi était-il ici ?

“Hum, b'jour Louis,” répondit Harry, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment retenir le petit sourire qui s’inscrivait sur ses traits. La faute à Louis.

“Bonjour Louis,” salua chaudement Nick en faisant à Louis un petit sourire.

“Grimshaw,” renifla dédaigneusement Louis en hochant la tête.

Harry regarda le garçon mignon à côté de lui. Pourquoi Louis était-il soudainement si froid ? Il n'avait jamais vu cette facette de lui avant. Il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait.

“Sans vouloir te vexer, mais genre, pourquoi tu es là Louis ?” demanda timidement Nick, semblant lui aussi légèrement déconcerté.

Harry sursauta un peu quand il sentit le bras de Louis entourer sa taille, le poids rassurant de sa main sur sa hanche semblait l'ancrer à Harry. Celui-ci avait l'impression que tous les nerfs de son corps étaient en feu.

“J'ai vu mon ami Harry ici et j'ai pensé à venir lui dire bonjour,” expliqua Louis, sonnant malveillant alors qu'il attirait Harry contre lui. “Je pourrais te poser la même question.”  
“J'ai aidé Harry à ramasser ses livres après que quelqu'un l'ai poussé,” rétorqua Nick en semblant confus sur pourquoi Louis agissait comme ça. Harry était aussi désappointé. _C'est quoi ce bordel Louis ?_

“Et bien, n'es-tu pas un ami merveilleux,” commenta-t-il sarcastiquement. “Une médaille pour Grimshaw, ici présent.”

C'était bizarre. C'était vraiment bizarre. Harry ne savait pas du tout se qui se passait.

Soudainement Louis se tourna vers lui, “Hazza, j'ai un match de foot ce vendredi, et je voudrais que tu viennes m'encourager.”

“Pourquoi moi ?” demanda Harry, totalement dérouté par la situation. Nick était toujours là, alors pourquoi Louis disait cela maintenant ?

“Parce que nous sommes ami, n'est-ce pas ?” demanda Louis, en faisant une petite pression sur sa hanche pendant une seconde ce qui le fit frémir.

_Amis_ , Harry se le répéta encore et encore dans sa tête. C'était juste. Louis et lui étaient ami. Pas moins, et définitivement pas plus. Harry le savait.

Alors pourquoi il se sentait si déçu ?

“Okay, je viendrais,” répondit-il en se forçant à sourire. Louis l'éblouit d'un sourire, ses yeux se plissant de la façon la plus belle possible.

La cloche sonna, rappelant aux trois garçons qu'ils étaient en retard pour leurs deuxièmes heures.

“Oh, merde,” jura Harry. “J'y vais, merci Nick, salut Louis.”

“De rien Harold,” répondit Nick en lui faisant un signe de main et souriant.

Louis lui fit une dernière pression sur sa taille, tapota sa hanche avant de dire, “Bye-bye Hazza.”

Harry fit un grand sourire à l'adorable garçon avant de faire demi-tour et d'aller à son prochain cours.

Jésus, il aimait Louis si fort.

 

**

 

Le reste de la semaine passa assez rapidement, et elle fut plutôt banale à part une chose.

Louis n'arrêtait pas de le toucher. Tout. Le putain. De temps.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, définitivement pas, mais cela rendait Harry tellement, tellement, tellement sexuellement frustré.

Ils avaient seulement la pause de midi et les heures d'Histoire en commun, mais ça n’arrêtait pas Louis, non. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, Louis venait le rejoindre et passait ses doigts sur son bras, ou il lui volait sa couronne de fleurs (bien sûr, il lui rendait après), et, une fois, il lui frappa les fesses.

Harry avait presque pleuré de frustration.

La pire chose était, autant qu'Harry appréciait ce contact constant, il savait qu'il était foutu. Car à chaque fois que Louis le touchait, son amour grandissait un peu plus. Et ça craignait vraiment, parce que Louis ne l'aimait pas en retour. Et il ne le ferait jamais.

C'était pire en histoire. Louis avait prit place à côté de Harry au lieu de s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la classe, et n'arrêtait pas de le toucher. Peu importe si c'était juste le toucher encore et encore avec un seul doigt, le frapper sous la table, ou lui dessiner sur le bras.

La pire partie était celle de l'obsession de Louis pour ses boucles.

Harry ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il était _peut-être_ un peu dur quand Louis touchait ses cheveux. Il avait peut-être eu une semi-molle quelques fois pendant le cours car Louis continuait à tirer ses boucles. Heureusement, ce dernier n'avait jamais remarqué.

Cependant, Harry devait être honnête, il adorait quand Louis le touchait, que ce soit une pichenette sur sa joue ou une tape sur les fesses, Harry souriait à chaque fois. A part la fois où il laissa accidentellement échapper un gémissement de ses lèvres parce que Louis avait tiré _parfaitement_ une de ses nombreuses mèches de cheveux, et il avait dû le cacher en faisant semblant de tousser. Cette fois, il était trop occupé à être mortifié pour sourire.

Quand vendredi après-midi arriva, Harry rentra chez lui et se jeta sur son lit, épuisé par cette semaine de cours. Il fourra une main dans la poche de son jean et y retira trois lettres. Il en avait reçu une chaque jour. Il les relit toute.

Il y avait celle de Mercredi -

_Devine qui est de retour. Encore de retour. Le louche est de retour. Court et mignon aujourd'hui, je voulais juste que tu sache que tu était vraiment putain de mignon (de la façon la plus virile possible) et je voudrais un peu te briser. J’espère que ça ne sonne pas trop bizarre ou comme un adolescent-en-chaleur. Bien à toi, Un Admirateur Secret._  
  
Puis une autre le jeudi -

_Devine c'est qui ? C'est moi. Encore. Donc aujourd'hui je pensais à l'effet que cela ferait de t'embrasser. Genre, c'est juste apparut soudainement dans ma tête. Tes lèvres semblent tellement douces, ugh. J'ai remarqué que je pensais beaucoup à toi ces derniers temps. C'est comme un truc de mon subconscient. Cela me fait un peu peur. Bien à toi, Un Admirateur Secret._

Et enfin il y avait celle d'aujourd'hui, qui rendait Harry frissonnant et heureux -

_Oh seigneur aidez-moi. J'ai envie de toi si fort que ça fait mal._

Harry fixa la dernière lettre, parce que wow, il plaisait à quelqu'un dans son école. Genre, lui plaisait vraiment. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Harry avait déjà expérimenté avant. Et c'était fantastique, savoir qu'une personne pensait à lui tout le temps, et dont ça ne dérangeait pas de l'embrasser.

Harry avait seulement embrassé une personne auparavant.

_Il avait 13 ans, et il avait récemment accepté le fait qu'il était gay. Il avait un gros crush sur un de ses amis, qui s’appelait Josh. Assez naïvement, il avait pensé que Josh l'aimait aussi._

_Un jour, Harry et Josh étaient dans un parc, assis tout les deux sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Josh avait rigolé à quelque chose de stupide qu'avait dit Harry, ce dernier avait trouvait qu'il était absolument magnifique. Josh l'avait regardé, ses yeux se plissant un peu sur les côtés, et Harry s'était involontairement penché. Le souffle de Josh s'était arrêté, et Harry l'avait prit comme un signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Il s'était penchait un peu plus et avait pressait ses lèvres contre celles de Josh pendant juste une seconde, avant de se retirer._

_“C'est quoi ce bordel, Harry ?” avait demandé Josh. Il ne savait que Harry était gay à ce moment._

_“Je-Je suis désolé,” avait-il bredouillé, terrifié par sa réaction négative._

_Et puis Josh se leva et parti. Harry n'eut aucune chance de s'excuser, car il ne le revu plus jamais._

Depuis ce jour Harry s'était juré de n'embrasser personne à moins que celle-ci le fasse en premier, ayant peur que la même chose arrive de nouveau. Ce qui, bien sûr, n'était pas arrivé. Harry avait fait son coming-out environ un an après cet incident, et personne n'avait même tenté de l'embrasser depuis. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser à cela.

Le téléphone d'Harry vibra, le coupant dans ses pensées.

De Louis:  
Me prépares pour le match, je te chercherai dans la foule (:

Merde, le match. Harry avait complètement oublié.

C'était presque décembre, donc l'air à l'extérieur était assez froid. Harry enfila un large pull et un jean serré en espérant que cela suffira.

***

Au stade, Harry monta les bancs de supporters et s'assit quelque part vers le milieu, le métal froid du banc glaça ses fesses à travers le denim de son jeans.

En haut des gradins, ils y avaient les couples qui n'étaient pas vraiment venus pour voir le match, mais avaient décidé à la place de s'asseoir et s'embrasser pendant des heures. Prenez une chambre, d'accord ?

En bas des gradins, le plus près du terrain, étaient assis les petites-amies des joueurs. Elles brandissaient toutes des pancartes colorées avec le prénom de leur compagnon écrit avec de la peinture pailleté et des pastels fluo, en encourageant bruyamment leurs copains. Harry avait toujours secrètement voulu être avec ses filles. Il avait toujours espéré être un jour le cheerleaders de sa moitié. Il pensé que c'était mignon, même si certaines personnes trouvaient que c'était agaçant.

Un hurlement agita la foule et Harry sauta du métal froid de son siège, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir le terrain.

Courant, agitant les mains et levant leurs bras vers la foule, venait l'équipe du lycée d'Harry, guidé évidemment par Louis.

Harry acclama, mais son cri se perdit dans le rugissement de la foule. L'équipe se mit en ligne, Louis devant la file grâce à sa place de capitaine.

L'autre équipe trottina sur le terrain, les applaudissements furent moins enthousiastes et plus poli. Harry sautillait en gardant son regard principalement sur Louis, qui semblait examiner la foule.

Quand les yeux de Louis se posèrent sur Harry il lui fit un signe de main, et Harry pensa qu'il pouvait voir son sourire même avec la distance. Harry agita les bras en retour tout en sautant tout en ayant un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à une autre. Les gens à côté de lui le regardait bizarrement, mais celui-ci s'en fichait totalement.

Le match commença et Harry se déchaîna, hurlant de tout ses poumons quand Louis avait la balle.

Il commença à faire plus froid qu'Harry ne l'avait imaginé, donc il continua de sauter pendant qu'il acclamait pour avoir chaud. Cela marchait un peu, mais il commençait aussi à ne plus sentir ses mains.

Quand la mi-temps arriva, Louis était transpirant et son maillot le collait, moulait les légères empreintes de ses abdos ce qui faisait presque baver Harry. S'il n'avait pas aussi froid, Harry serait dur comme de la pierre. Peut-être que c'était l'avantage d'avoir pratiquement une hypothermie.

 

**

 

Cinq minutes étaient passées depuis le début du jeu, et les choses ne se présentaient pas bien. Les équipes étaient à égalité, et les joueurs de l'équipe de Louis étaient tous épuisés et en sueur, alors que leurs opposants avaient encore une quantité d'énergie décente à dépenser.

Harry voulait vraiment voir l'équipe de son Amour gagner, même si cela impliquait de faire des choses stupides.

Avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il se passait, les pieds de Harry, engourdi avec le froid de Novembre, descendaient le gradin, tout droit vers les escaliers à côté du terrain. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ?

Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Harry dévala les marches à la vitesse de la lumière et se précipita vers le groupe de cheerleaders, qui semblaient avoir baissé les bras.

“Les mecs ! Oh, euh, filles !” leurs cria-t-il, en obtenant efficacement leurs attentions. “Ils vont perdre, vous devez faire quelques choses !”

“Et bien, nous sommes à court d'encouragement, et Louis Tomlinson s'épuise vite !” expliqua une des filles. Harry supposait que son nom était Julia, ou un truc du genre. “C'est notre meilleur joueur !”

“On doit le rebooster !” soutint Harry. “Faites quelque chose de bref, très niais. Genre, _L-O-U-I-S, tu peux le faire, tu es le meilleur_.”

Honnêtement, Harry était plutôt fier de son slogan. Cependant, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

Les filles s'échangèrent des coups d’œil comme sache le faire seulement les adolescentes, puis se tournèrent vers Harry et lui sourirent.

“Okay, super,” accepta Julia - Julia ? -. “Et on le fait dans le genre...” Elle fit un mouvement fluide et complexe. Toutes les filles l'imitèrent, et elles se mirent dans une position de cheerleaders. Harry ne comprendrait jamais ce sport.

Harry regarda l'heure. Il restait trois minutes. Allez...

“Prête ? C'est parti.” scanda Julia.

“ _L-O-U-I-S, tu peux le faire, tu es le meilleur !_ ” acclamèrent-elles, en agitant leurs pom-poms en l'air. Harry hurla la phrase avec elles, mais évita de faire leurs gestes. Il allait s'embarrasser plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. “Alleeeeeez, Louis !”

Louis s’arrêta net au milieu du terrain en regardant juste les cheerleaders. Puis son regard se posa sur Harry, qui se senti plutôt timide sous les yeux de son crush. Il fit un sourire penaud et lui fit un signe de main timide. Wow, c'était un peu gênant.

Et soudainement, le sourire de Louis s'agrandit et il fonça sur le côté, droit sur un des joueurs de l'autre équipe et lui vola la balle, en faisant signe à ses coéquipiers. Il courut, de la manière la plus rapide qu'Harry avait pu voir, pendant tout le chemin de l'autre côté du terrain, frappa la balle et...  
Et il marqua.

Harry hurla, absolument hurla, et sautilla fébrilement. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais _il_ avait fait cela. _Il_ avait fait marquer Louis.

Soudainement, il fut câliné par un groupe de fille, qui se collaient à lui et hurlaient dans son oreille. Certaines d'entre elles claquèrent leurs lèvres pleines de gloss qui s'étala sur sa joue et sur son front. Harry ne c'était jamais sentit autant aimé de sa vie.

“Harry, tu es putain de merveilleux,” s'écria Julia, lui faisant un câlin en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, ses pieds quittèrent le sol pendant qu'elle le faisait.

“Merci, merci, merci,” répéta encore et encore Harry pendant que toutes les filles lui criaient des compliments. Son sourire menaçait de casser son visage en deux.

Et puis la sonnerie signala la fin du match, et la foule entière rugit de nouveau, battant du pied pour faire du bruit.

L'équipe de Louis avait gagné. Harry se senti comme une des petites-amies des joueurs dans les gradins. Oh oui, aurait bien voulu en faire partie.

Pendant que les cheerleaders se calmaient, l'équipe de football fit un tour de piste de victoire, agitant les bras, hurlant et souriant à la foule. Quelques gars se précipitèrent vers  
leurs petites-amies de l'équipe de cheerleaders pour leur faire un câlin, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Il adorait voir les gens dans des relations dévouées. Cela le rendait heureux et le revigorait.

Harry sentit une petite tape sur son épaule, et quand il se retourna il fut enveloppé d'un bras chaud, et d'un Louis transpirant.  
Louis s'accrocha à la poitrine d'Harry, le haut de ses cheveux trempés de sueur chatouillaient son menton alors qu'il étreignait le plus petit. Harry avait vraiment, vraiment envie d'embrasser la tête de son crush. Donc il le fit.

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, c'était plus genre Harry qui pressait juste ses lèvres dans les cheveux de Louis pendant un millième de seconde – Louis ne l'avait probablement même pas remarqué, en faite. Néanmoins, cela le rendait fébrile et heureux, comme si son estomac se retournait. C'était un sentiment merveilleux. Il posa sa joue sur le haut de la tête de Louis, et il distingua le son de la voix de Louis qui marmonnait quelque chose contre sa poitrine.

“Merci, merci, merci,” murmurait encore et encore Louis. Harry le repoussa par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux. Louis avait un sourire si grand que Harry fut surprit qu'il eût été capable de parler juste avant.

“Alors, quelle fille vas-tu ramener chez toi ce soir ?” chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Louis. Il avait en quelque sorte envie de savoir (principalement pour qu'il puisse la tuer et détruire les indices), mais il demandait majoritairement parce qu'il voulait éviter de dire quelque chose comme 'je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal, s'il te plaît soit mien.'

“Hum…” Louis jeta un coup d’œil derrière Harry pendant une seconde, puis concentra ses yeux bleus cristal sur ceux verts curieux de Harry. “Aucune d'entre elles.”

Harry fronça les sourcils. “Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu le fais tout le temps.”

“Bien,” Louis haussa les épaules, “Je pense que j'en ai fini avec cette ère de ma vie. Je pense que je suis prêt pour quelque chose d'un peu plus…. Sérieux, tu vois ?”

Harry repensa aux petits cœurs avec FB marqué au centre. Les mots de Louis résonnèrent en lui, et Harry réalisa que Louis avait un énorme crush sur une fille, voulait avoir une relation avec cette personne. Tellement, en faite, qu'il avait rejeté l'idée de coucher avec des nanas lambda. Harry se senti incroyablement jaloux. Une question revenait, malgré tout.

_Qui diable était FB ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Comment allez-vous ?
> 
> Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas posté plus tôt, mais les cours tout ça... En plus, le break des boys m'a mise un peu mal mais je suis de retour !  
> Bon, j'espère que cela vous a plu, même si à certains passages la tournure de phrase n'est vraiment pas belle et je m'en excuse...  
> Bon si vous trouvez des fautes ou si vous trouvez même des tournures de phrases plus jolies vous savez quoi faire hahaha  
> Le prochain chapitre est un de mes préférés, je pense, donc je vais essayer de me dépêcher de le traduire !
> 
> Luv u,  
> Nux. x


	7. Chapter 7

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin sa première pensée cohérente fut d'envoyer un message à Louis.

Il attrapa son portable sur sa table de chevet et regarda l'heure, et vit qu'il était 11 heures. Il se rappela du soir dernier et sourit doucement, en repensant à la victoire de Louis et la longue embrassade que Harry avait reçu. Quand il avait raconté les événements à sa mère, elle lui avait fait un câlin maternel en lui disant qu'elle était fière. Cela l'avait fait sentir spécial, même si toutes les mamans étaient essentiellement programmées pour dire des choses comme ça.

À Louis :  
Bon boulot au match hier soir. Je suis fier de toi. X

Il reposa son téléphone, sachant que Louis n'allait sûrement pas lui répondre de suite. Il sortit de son lit, nu comme d'habitude.

Quoi ? Il dormait nu. Ne jugez pas.

Harry enfilait un boxer quand son portable vibra, le déroutant.

De Louis :  
Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi. (: je pense que la mêlée a été une mauvaise idée cependant, j'ai attrapé la grippe xx

Harry prit une seconde pour penser à Louis, les cheveux décoiffés et les yeux fatigués, malade de la grippe. Reniflant, et tout recouvert par des couvertures. Harry sourit à cette pensée.

À Louis :  
Aw, ça craint. Je te soutiens avec de la soupe et des câlins par esprit. X

Il pensa que peut-être la partie sur les câlins était de trop, mais il envoya le message comme même.

Après tout, lui et Louis s'étaient fait un câlin après le film, donc ce n'était pas comme si l'idée de se câliner était quelque chose de totalement abstrait. Malgré tout, Harry adorerait faire un câlin à Louis une nouvelle fois.

De Louis :  
Pourquoi tu n'es pas là avec de la soupe et des câlins dans la vraie vie ? :(

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement, mais il réalisa que Louis n'était pas sérieux. Il était juste Louis.

À Louis :  
Haha, j'espère que tu t'en sortiras vite. Xx

Son souffle se coupa quand il vit le message suivant.

De Louis :  
Non sérieusement. Ramène tes fesses maintenant et prends moi de la soupe.

Oh. Donc Louis était sérieux. D'accord.

A Louis :  
Oh, tu es sérieux ? J'arrive bientôt. X

De Louis :  
Soupe au poulet. À tout de suite Hazza (:

Harry rit et secoua la tête devant le choix enfantin de soupe. Il enfila un jean skinny délavé noir et un pull tricoté lavande, attrapa sa couronne de fleurs elle aussi lavande et la plaça sur le haut de ses boucles indiscipliné. Il s'en fichait un peu d'avoir l'air peu séduisant, il voulait juste voir Louis le plus vite possible.

Harry glissa sur la rampe de l'escalier à la place de les descendre normalement, une habitude qu'il avait prise dernièrement et qu'il devait probablement arrêter s'il ne voulait pas se tuer.

“M'man, est-ce que tu peux me conduire chez Louis ?” Demanda Harry en arrivant dans la cuisine. Sa mère releva les yeux de sa préparation de thé, les sourcils froncés.

“Louis ?” Renchérit-elle. Un peu d'amusement crépitait dans ses yeux fatigués. “Bien sûr Harry.”

Harry se senti un peu gêné sous le regard malicieux d'Anne, mais il l'ignora et se dirigea vers leurs placards. Il chercha dedans jusqu'à trouver une soupe au poulet, que sa mère achetait uniquement pour quand l'un d'entre eux seraient malade.

“Pourquoi la soupe ?” Demanda Anne.

“Oh, euh, Louis voulait que je lui en apporte. Il est malade.” Expliqua Harry. Il était un peu fier de lui, parce que Louis lui avait demandé de venir. Pas Liam, pas un de ces garçons idiots et populaires, _Harry_. Cela le rendait fébrile et heureux mais aussi légèrement dérouté sur pourquoi Louis l'avait choisi à la place de son meilleur ami. Après tout, Liam devait être un gars plutôt sympa s'il plaisait à Zayn.

Bref. Harry devait vraiment apprendre à arrêter de penser.

 

***

 

C'était un peu flippant, mais Harry se rappelait de la direction pour aller à la maison de Louis, donc il dicta à sa mère la direction. Une fois arrivé, Harry sauta rapidement hors de la voiture avant que sa mère ne puisse faire un commentaire embarrassant.

“Salut m'man ! Merci de m'avoir amené !” Fit Harry avec précipitation en claquant la porte, pressé et excité de voir Louis.

Il vint à l'esprit d'Harry que c'était la première fois qu'il venait chez Louis juste pour le voir. Après tout, la mère de Louis était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui.

Donc cela voulait dire que Louis avait choisi Harry à la place de sa mère. D'accord.

Harry frappa à la porte, et après ça, il lia ses mains derrière son dos. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses talons en attendant, quand il entendit le grondement de pied qui semblait courir à la porte.

Une petite fille, pas plus de six ans d'après Harry, ouvrit la porte. Elle lui sourit joyeusement, et Harry put compter trois dents manquantes. Il fondit presque.

Harry adorait les petits enfants.

Une autre petite fille, qui était pratiquement identique à la première, la rejoignit.

"Qui es-tu ?" Demanda la première petite fille.

“Je suis, euh, Harry,” salua-t-il en faisant un petit mouvement de main. Louis ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait des sœurs, et il n'avait non plus vu personne dans la maison le peu de fois où il était venu. Puis aussi, Harry n'avait jamais vu sa mère. Sinon, était-il à la mauvaise maison ?

"Tu es Harry ?" Demanda Petite Fille #2. Elle avait un regard incrédule sous ses sourcils froncés et ses grands yeux bleus.

Une autre fille, celle-ci semblait un peu plus vieille, se joignit aux deux premières.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda-t-elle, de la même façon curieuse que la première petite fille.

“C'est Harry,” chuchota presque Petite Fille #1, en montrant du doigt Harry et haussa les sourcils à la nouvelle arrivante.

Celle-ci eut une réaction complètement différente. Elle fit un petit sourire narquois en regardant Harry et en levant un sourcil. Harry était tellement perdu. Pourquoi ces filles agissaient si bizarrement à la mention de son prénom ?

“Je suis Félicité,” se présenta-t-elle. “Les filles, dites votre prénom à Harry.”

“Je suis Daisy,” dit Petite Fille #1 -Daisy-.

“Phoebe,” sourit Petite Fille #2 en montrant presque toutes ses dents. Toutes les dents de Phoebe étaient encore intact, au contraire de Daisy.

“Les filles ?” Une voix familière résonna dans le couloir qui menait à l'intérieur de la maison. Harry reconnut la voix de Louis. Dieu merci, il était dans la bonne maison.

“Salut Louis,” appela-t-il, soulagé, en faisant signe de la main même si Louis ne pouvait pas le voir.

Daisy et Phoebe gloussèrent pendant que Felicite souriait d'un air suffisant une nouvelle fois. Et vraiment, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elles ?

Encore une nouvelle personne apparut, une fille avec les mêmes yeux bleus que le reste de la famille Tomlinson.

“Jésus, les filles, laissez-le entrer,” soupira-t-elle, en faisant signe à Harry de rentrer. Elle paraissait être la plus grande du groupe, cependant pas vraiment plus que la deuxième plus grande. Wow, cela n'avait, genre, aucun sens.

“Merci,” dit Harry en entrant et enleva ses chaussures et sa veste.

“Harry, pourquoi tu mets des fleurs dans tes cheveux alors que tu es un garçon ?” Demanda Daisy. Felicite et l'autre fille s’éloignèrent, pendant que Daisy et Phoebe fixaient Harry intensément, comme s'il était le programme TV le plus intéressant du monde.

Harry rit. D'habitude, cette question le gênait, mais il trouvait cela mignon venant d'une petite fille.

“C'est juste quelque chose que j'aime faire,” lui expliqua-t-il.

“Daisy est nommée d'après les fleurs. Elles s'appellent des Daisy. Elles sont jolies.” l'informa Phoebe.

Harry lui sourit. “Je sais qu'elles le sont, j'ai des daisy chez moi. J'en porte aussi, parfois.”

Daisy gloussa et applaudit. Harry allait mourir de mignonnerie. Ces filles étaient comme des minis Louis, toutes mignonnes et curieuses avec des grands yeux bleus.

“Tu aimes quelles autres fleurs ?” Demanda Daisy.

“Eh bien,” commença Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de Daisy, “Il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup les daisy. Elles sont resplendissantes et magnifiques, comme vous  
deux.” Les filles rirent, donc Harry continua. “J'aime aussi les fleurs rouges, comme les roses et les tulipes.”

“Maman en plante dans le jardin pendant le printemps.” l'informa Phoebe. Harry prétendit être grandement intéressé par cette nouvelle.

“Est-ce que tu veux venir te déguiser avec nous ?” demanda timidement Daisy. “Tu peux être la princesse, parce que tu aimes porter des trucs de filles.”

Harry rit, enleva sa couronne de fleurs et la plaça sur la tête de Daisy.

“J'adorerai, mais je suis venu pour prendre soin de ton frère malade,” expliqua Harry. Il se rendait tout fébrile quand il disait les mots 'prendre soin' mais il l'ignora. “Tu vois ? Je lui ai amené de la soupe.”

Phoebe fit un petit rire bête. "Tu es comme sa maman."

“Je suppose que tu peux le dire,” répondit Harry en riant à la comparaison étrange.

Il releva la tête pendant une seconde et vit quelque chose dans son champ de vision. Il dévia le regard, et ses yeux rencontrèrent la vue adorable de Louis, adossé à l’embrasure de la porte au bout du petit couloir. Il avait revêtu un petit sourire sur son visage en regardant Harry et les filles.

“Oh, bonjour, je ne t'avais pas vu,” salua Harry en se redressant. Daisy lui tendit sa couronne de fleurs lavande, et Harry la replaça précautionneusement sur sa tête.

Daisy et Phoebe se précipitèrent vers Louis, et Phoebe lui fit signe de se baisser. Elle lui murmura quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas entendre dans son oreille. Louis sourit, secoua la tête et rit.

“Je sais. Maintenant, partez et allez jouer,” ordonna-t-il doucement, il leur donna une petite tape sur les fesses et les conduisit plus loin dans la maison.

Harry approcha Louis s'arrêtant à une distance de sécurité. Il se fichait que Louis soit malade, mais il ne voulait franchir aucune limite. Cependant, en parlant de cela, Louis avait l'air vraiment malade. Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude et il avait reniflait plusieurs fois. Il avait aussi des cernes en dessous de ses yeux fatigués.

“Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des sœurs,” fit remarquer Harry en souriant à la mention de ses nombreuses, adorables filles.

Louis haussa des épaules. “Elles sont un peu ennuyantes.” Sa voix contredisait ses mots, Harry pouvait entendre une trace de tendresse dans son ton.

“Je pense qu'elles sont adorables,” commenta Harry. Il adorait les petits enfants, comme elles, spécialement ceux aussi curieux et mignons qu'il pensait que les Tomlinson étaient.

“Elles t'adorent,” avoua Louis en riant et secouant la tête, ses yeux fixant le sol.

“Oh ouais,” fit soudainement Harry, “Qu'est-ce que Phoebe t'a dit ?”

Louis renifla, puis haussa des épaules. “Oh, euh. Rien.”

Harry ne voulait pas être indiscret, donc il laissa tomber.

“Où est ta cuisine ?” Demanda Harry en agitant la boite de soupe. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était exclusivement allé dans les couloirs et la chambre de Louis, et nul part d'autre dans la maison. Cette soudaine réalisation fut presque comme un challenge pour Harry.

“Ooh, tu en as prit !” S'exclama joyeusement Louis en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre et l'amena dans la grande cuisine. Il y avait des plans de travail en granite et en acier argenté inoxydable, le long de placard en bois qui recouvraient le mur. Des dessins manifestement dessinés par les petites filles étaient collés sur le réfrigérateur avec des photos de chacun des enfants Tomlinson. Harry sourit quand il vit une photo de Louis qui posait avec une statue de Spider-Man, en essayant de copier la position et le regard intense du super-héros.

“Est-ce que tu peux me montrer où tu ranges tes casseroles et tout ?” Demanda Harry en détournant son regard du réfrigérateur pour voir le vrai Louis à la place.

Louis montra un placard quelque part près de la cuisinière. Harry s'accroupit en essayant de voir quel placard il montrait. Il commença à en ouvrir un, mais Louis secoua la tête.

“Non, celui sur ta gauche,” indiqua Louis.

Harry se tourna vers le placard sur sa gauche, l'ouvrit et sorti une boîte moyenne, et la plaça sur la cuisinière. Il alluma un des foyers de cuissons à tiède.

“Où est ton ouvre-boîte ?” Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Louis, qui s'était appuyé contre le frigo d'un air las, les yeux à demi-fermé.

“Oh, hum...” Louis se traîna vers le placard à côté d'Harry, l'ouvrit et attrapa un ouvre-boîte et le tendit à Harry. Il le prit délicatement de la main molle de Louis.

“Fatigué ?” Demanda Harry. Louis se frotta les yeux et acquiesça. Harry allait pleurer, il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus précieux de sa vie.

Harry leva la main et caressa d'un air hésitant les cheveux de Louis, car il lui rappelait un petit bébé hérisson fatigué et il lui semblait que c'était la chose appropriée à faire. Louis se pencha, ayant l'air de s'endormir alors qu'il laissait sa tête dans la main de Harry et le regarda à travers ses yeux à demi-fermés. Il était dangereusement mignon, et menaçait de faire exploser Harry de pur amour pour le plus petit.

“Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'allonger sur le canapé,” gazouilla Harry, et enleva lentement et précautionneusement sa main des cheveux de Louis. Il ne voulait pas que Louis tombe ou quelque chose.

“D'accord,” Dit Louis d'une voix rauque et alla lentement dans le salon, qui était connecté à la cuisine. Harry sourit et secoua la tête affectueusement. Il était tellement amoureux de ce stupide garçon.

Harry ouvrit la boîte de soupe et la versa dans la casserole, et la mit à cuire cinq minutes à plein feu pendant qu'il jouait sur son portable. Quand la sonnerie retenti, il sursauta, puis éteignit le feu pour renversa la soupe dans un bol et regarda dans les tiroirs pour trouver une cuillère pour Louis. Quand il en trouva enfin une, il suivit le chemin qu'avait précédemment emprunté Louis pour aller au salon.

Les cheveux ébouriffés de Louis étaient visible alors qu'Harry tourna au coin de la pièce, et quand Harry s'aventura un peu plus dans la-dites pièce, il découvrit que Louis s'était endormi.

Les cheveux de Louis tombaient à moitié sur son œil droit, et son œil visible était fermé paisiblement. Sa respiration était lente et le soulèvement et affaissement régulier de tout son corps donnait aussi envie de dormir à Harry. Son visage était lui aussi apaisé, aucun signe du mignon petit sourire que Louis semblait toujours avoir à tous les degrés.  
Il était tellement beau. Harry tomba un peu plus amoureux.

Louis ressemblait à une œuvre d'art, parfaite, fait de lignes fluides et de douces courbes.

Avant que Harry ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, comme embrasser Louis éveillé, il s'assit sur le sol en face du garçon endormi et tapota son bras. Après n'avoir remarqué aucune réaction, Harry tapota Louis sur le torse. Toujours pas de réaction. Il tapota la joue de Louis. Et encore, pas de réaction. Eh bien, Louis avait un sommeil de plomb.

“Louis…” Chuchota Harry en touchant le petit nez de Louis, “réveille-toi...”

Il mit le bol de soupe sous son nez, essayant d'amadouer Louis pour qu'il se réveille avec l'odeur.

“Louis Tomlinson,” murmura Harry, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Le visage de Louis se renfrogna, et Harry sourit, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir enfin réussi à réveiller Louis.

“Mmm,” grogna Louis en ouvrant un œil. “Fait trop froid.”

Harry remarqua comment Louis était habillé. Il avait un doux pantalon de survêtement semblant plutôt fin et un t-shirt miteux. Malgré cela, Louis était magnifique comme d'habitude.

“Oh, hum...” Harry regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver une couverture. Il en vit une drapée sur le canapé où Louis était actuellement couché. Il l'attrapa, et la tira de sous le corps de Louis pour la mettre sur ses fines épaules.

“Merci,” Louis lui fit un petit sourire, et se pelotonna un peu plus entre la couverture et le canapé. Harry voulait qu'il se blottisse contre lui comme cela.

“Euh… Voilà la soupe,” dit Harry maladroitement, et tendit son bras pour donner son bol au garçon malade.

Louis ne prit pas le bol et ouvrit juste la bouche. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprenne ce que Louis voulait, et il gloussa. La vérité était que, il adorerait nourrir Louis, mais il ne voulait pas rendre son crush trop évident en ayant l'air trop excité.

“Louis,” fit Harry en essayant d'être inexpressif, mais il avait plus l'air amusé. “Je ne vais pas te nourrir.”

“Harry,” dit Louis d'un air désapprobateur, utilisant le même ton que Harry, “Je suis un homme malade, et j'exige que tu me nourrisses.”  
Harry juste ria en faisant de ne pas renverser la soupe.

“Harry,” gémit Louis. “Nourriture. Maintenant.”

Harry se laissa détruire le mur qu'il avait temporairement construit, et prit une cuillerée de soupe. Il la mit dans la bouche de Louis et celui-ci entoura ses lèvres autour, creusant un peu ses joues tandis qu'il mangeait.

D'accord. Harry ne savait pas si Louis faisait cela exprès ou pas, mais c'était vraiment putain de torride.

Harry enleva la cuillère de la jolie bouche de Louis.

“Plus,” exigea Louis, ouvrant la bouche une nouvelle fois.

Harry nourrit Louis encore quelques cuillerée avant de devoir arrêter, car Louis était vraiment canon et Harry ne voulait pas être dur à un moment inapproprié.

“D'accord, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que tu vomisses.” Mentit Harry.

Louis fit une tête déçue, mais ne rajouta rien.

“Trop chaud maintenant.” Se plaignit Louis en frappant la couverture et essaya de l'enlever avec ses bras faibles.

_Tu as raison, tu me donnes chaud_ , pensa Harry pendant qu'il enlevait la couverture du corps de Louis.

“C'est mieux ?” Demanda Harry en pliant la couverture et la plaça sur le sol.

Louis secoua la tête négativement en regardant Harry avec un air indigné.

“Quoi ? Pourquoi ?” demanda Harry, confus.

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Fit Louis d'un ton désapprobateur en secouant la tête. “Comment peux-tu oublier tes promesses si facilement ?”

Harry fronça les sourcils, encore plus confus qu'avant. “Quoi ?”

“Eh bien,” commença Louis, “Si je ne m'imagine pas des choses, je me rappelle précisément avoir demandé pas seulement une soupe, mais aussi des câlins.”

Louis avait l'air d'essayer d'être intimidant, mais c'était en faite adorable car il avait sourit à la fin. Et puis, ouah.

Harry avait encore une chance de faire un câlin à Louis Tomlinson. Il allait pleurer de bonheur.

Mais, une nouvelle fois, il ne devait pas paraître trop impatient.

“Louis, c'était une blague,” mentit Harry en souriant d'un manière qu'il espérait plus amusée que tendre. Il ne pensait pas avoir ce qu'il voulait.

“Eh bien,” Exigea Louis, indigné, “Je n'ai pas dis oui à une blague. Donc viens ici.”

Harry secoua la tête, utilisant toute sa volonté pour ne pas sauter dans les bras de Louis. Il rit, mais s'arrêta immédiatement quand Louis l'attrapa par le cou.

“Louis,” cria-t-il en rigolant, “laisse-moi !”

Louis fourra son nez dans les cheveux de Harry, faisant rougir Harry et pratiquement fondre.

“Tu n'as pas le choix, jeune Hazza,” fit Louis avec une fausse voix grave. “Rends-toi, et personne ne sera blessé.”

Harry ria en essayant de faire un ton exaspéré. “Bieen.”

Louis lâcha Harry, qui manqua immédiatement les bras de Louis autour de son cou. Donc, à ce qu'il espérait être une vitesse relativement tranquille, il se releva et lissa son pull.

Louis lui sourit et se recoucha sur le dos, sa tête reposant contre le bras du canapé alors qu'il ouvrait les bras.

Harry gloussa. “Louis, non. Je vais t'écraser.”

Plutôt avoir un crush sur toi. Haha. C'était un jeu de mots horrible. (Ndlt : cette blague est intraduisible mais écraser = crush en anglais. D'où le jeu de mots et les réactions suivantes ;))

Louis le regarda d'un air indigné, “Excuse moi, Harold, mais, contrairement au croyance populaire, je ne suis pas une demi-portion.”

Harry sourit à l'utilisation de son surnom de Nick, il le préférait venant de la bouche de Louis. Ne vous méprenez pas. Nick était sympa, mais. C'était Louis.

“Je ne pense pas que tu es faible,” Harry fit la moue, “Je suis juste beaucoup plus grand que toi.”

Louis fronça les sourcils. “Tu es stupide. Viens.”

Le cœur de Harry menaçait d'éclater hors de sa poitrine à battre si rapidement. Il essaya de penser à un moyen pas trop étrange de faire cela. Son cerveau ne marchait pas bien, donc cela lui prit quelques secondes où il regardait juste le visage mignon et fatigué de Louis avant de penser à autre chose.

Allant de l'autre côté du petit canapé, Harry grimpa dessus et marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se caler aisément sur un Louis chaud et fatigué. Il pouvait à peine respirer pendant qu'il s'allongeait sur Louis.

Louis, son ami hétéro avec qui Harry n'avait aucune chance. Rappelle-toi de ça, Harry. Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs.

Harry posa sa tête sur la chaude poitrine de Louis, ses bras bizarrement empêtrés sous son corps. Les bras de Louis étaient entourés lâchement autour de son dos, et le corps entier de Harry semblait s'engourdir avec la réalisation qu'il était actuellement en train de faire un câlin à Louis Tomlinson. Genre, whoa.

Harry senti un des bras de Louis se lever pour attraper sa couronne de fleurs, et il leva les yeux pour voir Louis la placer sur ses propres cheveux doux et indisciplinés. Louis baissa les yeux pour regarder Harry et souri.

"De quoi ai-je l'air ?" Demanda Louis en exagérant une posture de mannequin avec son nouvel accessoire.

“Fantastique,” le ton de Harry semblait le dire comme une blague, mais vraiment pas. Louis était magnifique. La couronne de fleurs allait probablement mieux à Louis qu'à lui. Mais c'était probablement vrai pour tout ce qui appartenait à Harry.

Louis rit. Puis, soudainement, s'arrêta et dit, “mon anniversaire est dans, genre, un mois.”

“Quel jour ?” demanda Harry, décidant de ne pas commenter le changement de sujet.

“Le 24,” répondit Louis. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour commenter quand Louis soupira, “Le réveillon de Noël, je sais. Ça craint un peu.”

“Je pense que c'est cool,” répliqua Harry. Louis n’approfondit pas le sujet.

Harry remit sa tête sur la poitrine de Louis, écoutant son battement de cœur régulier à travers la fine matière de son vieux t-shirt. La lente respiration de Louis rendait Harry incroyablement fatigué, et il avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts quand Louis demanda d'un coup :

"Harry, est ce que quelqu'un te plaît ?"

Harry c'était pratiquement étouffer. “Quoi ? Pourquoi ?”

"Je sais pas, je m'ennuie et tu ne me parles pas," Expliqua Louis. "Alors ?"

“Hum,” Harry y réfléchit et décida que, hey, Louis ne lui avait pas demandé qui c'était. Harry pouvait simplement dire, “Oui.”

“Oh, tu peux me dire qui c'est ?” demanda Louis.

Harry secoua sa tête difficilement, parce qu'il était allongé sur le torse de Louis. Et, wow, il était _allongé sur le torse de Louis_.

“Oh, d'accord,” chuchota Louis dans les boucles de Harry. Harry n'avait toujours pas récupéré ses fleurs. “Est-ce que tu… peux me le décrire alors ?”

Harry haussa des épaules et acquiesça. Il pouvait juste être hyper vague et Louis ne trouverait jamais que c'était lui.

“Okay,” commença Harry. “Il est plus vieux que moi.” Après tout, Louis avait dit que son anniversaire était la veille de Noël, et celui de Harry était le 1 Février. Donc, techniquement Louis était plus vieux que lui. Harry continua, “Il est… très séduisant ? Et, hum… je ne pense pas qu'il m'apprécie en retour.”

Bon boulot Harry, vague et véridique. Il méritait un award pour son habilité.

“D'accord,” marmonna Louis. Son corps devint un peu plus mou contre Harry, et il prit cela comme le signe qu'il écrasait probablement le pauvre garçon.

“Je t'écrase maintenant ?” demanda Harry en faisant face à Louis. Louis baissa les yeux pour le regarder avec une expression étrange et inexplicable, avant de secouer la tête négativement.

“Tu peux décrire la fille qui te plaît maintenant ?” renchérit Harry en reposant une nouvelle fois sa tête sur la poitrine chaude de Louis. Si Harry devait le dire à Louis, alors Louis devait le dire à Harry. Cela marchait comme cela. En plus, peut-être que Harry récupérait un indice sur cette fille.

“Hum. Bien sûr.” confirma Louis. Il soupira contre les cheveux de Harry, “Eh bien. Cette personne est…. Mignonne. Très mignonne. Je veux lui faire des câlins pour toujours mais j'ai aussi un peu envie de la briser. Huh. Passons à autre chose. C'est agréable d'être avec elle, elle est un peu maladroite mais d'une matière adorable. Et hum… Tu en as dis trois, non ? Je devrais aussi en faire autant alors. Hum, je ne pense pas que cette personne m'apprécie en retour, parce qu'elle agit toujours comme s'il n'avait pas envie que je sois là. Et je suis presque sûr qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre. Donc, ouais.”

Harry devait trouver cette fille stupide et lui écraser le visage. Après tout, qui n’apprécie pas Louis ? Fille idiote.

Harry inspira profondément. “Je suis désolé.”

Les paupières de Harry commencèrent encore à se baisser, et avant qu'il ne le remarque il était endormi.

 

***

 

“C'est trop mignon, mon dieu !”

Harry se blottit un peu plus contre l'oreiller contre lequel il était allongé. Mais attendez, ce n'était pas un oreiller. C'était trop dur pour être un oreiller.

“Chuut, Lottie, Harry se réveille !”

Quoi ?

Oh. OH.

Cela frappa Harry qu'il était probablement encore à la maison des Tomlinson. Oh dieu, c'était embarrassant. Harry n'avait presque pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il les ouvrit à regret.

Ce qu'il vit en premier fut quatre petites filles, toutes avec des yeux bleus, souriantes et gloussantes. Sans un mot, Harry leva les yeux pour voir un Louis endormi et magnifique. Quel garçon adorable.

“Harry, est-ce que toi et Louis êtes amoureux ?” demanda une des jumelles, probablement Daisy. Harry en était venu à voir Daisy comme la plus franche, alors que Phoebe était plus calme.

Harry rougit et ria à la question de Daisy, en secouant la tête contre la poitrine de Louis.

“Non, les filles,” rit Harry, étant honnête. Après tout, lui et Louis n'étaient pas amoureux. Harry aimait juste Louis. C'était la différence. “Ton frère Louis aime les filles, pas les garçons.”

“Mais tu aimes les trucs de fille, donc tu es un peu comme une fille,” remarqua Felicite. “En plus, Louis parle de toi tout le temps. Il est toujours genre ‘Harry a dit ça’, et ‘Harry est trop drôle’ et ‘Harry à les plus beaux cheveux’. C'est ennuyant.”

Les trois autres filles hochèrent la tête à cette révélation. Harry rougit et sourit, mais il savait que Louis ne l'aimait pas. Après tout, Louis avait décrit la personne qu'il appréciait comme ‘mignonne et agréable de compagnie’. Et honnêtement, Harry savait qu'il n'était pas moche, mais il ne se décrirait pas comme mignon. Aussi, Harry était ennuyant. Pas une agréable compagnie.

“Non, Louis ne m'aime pas,” dit Harry aux filles, qui le regardaient avec de la déception dans leurs jolis yeux bleus. Pourquoi cependant ? “N'ayez pas l'air si déçue.”

“Mais alors pourquoi toi et Louis vous vous faites des câlins ?” demanda la plus grande, Lottie d'après ce qu'Harry avait compris plus tôt.

“Parce que Louis le voulait,” Harry haussa des épaules. “Vous ne faites pas des câlins à vos amies ?”

Les filles firent toute la même expression 'bon point'. Ah.

“Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être amoureux de Louis ?” reprit Phoebe.

“Parce que,” lui dit Harry, choisissant précautionneusement ses mots, “être amoureux quelque fois n'est pas une bonne chose. Genre, quelque fois, l'autre personne ne vous aime pas en retour, et vous êtes triste.” C'était vrai, Harry était triste que Louis ne l'aime pas, mais son amitié était suffisante pour lui la plupart du temps.

“Est-ce qu'être amoureux n'est jamais une bonne chose ?” demanda Felicite, ayant l'air effrayé.

“Tut-tut, Fizzy,” répliqua Lottie d'un ton sec.

“C'est une bonne question,” répondit Harry à Lottie. Puis, à toutes les filles.“La plupart du temps, être amoureux est merveilleux. Vous sortez ensemble pensant un moment, puis quand vous êtes prêt, vous vous marriez. C'est génial de passer le reste de sa vie avec la personne que vous aimez.”

“Est-ce que tu penses que je marierais avec quelqu'un que j'aime ?” demanda Lottie.

“Moi aussi ?” renchérit Fizzy.

Harry rit. “je pense que vous trouverez quelqu'un que vous aimerez et avec qui vous vous marierez. Peu importe si c'est une fille ou un garçon, je sais juste vous serez heureuse avec cette personne.”

“Est-ce que les garçons ont le droit de se marier avec d'autres garçons ?” demanda Phoebe.

“Beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas cela, mais oui, deux garçons peuvent se marier s'ils veulent,” expliqua Harry. “Comme deux filles. J'espère pouvoir me marier avec le garçon que j'aime un jour.”

Il rougit un peu à la fin de la phrase, même s'il parlait à des petites filles. C'était juste que c'était la première fois que Harry révélait à voix haute son désir de se marier un jour. C'était un peu bizarre et embarrassant.

“Tu devrais te marier avec Louis,” fit naturellement Lottie. “Parce que comme ça tu pourras être, genre, notre grand frère.”

Et maintenant que les filles avaient planté cette idée dans son esprit, tout ce que Harry pouvait voir était lui et Louis se marier. Huh. Harry Tomlinson. Harry aimait bien comment cela sonnait. C'était une pensée sympa à avoir, tant que ce n'était pas mentionné à voix haute.

Harry rougit et regarda Louis, qui était toujours endormi.

“Non les filles, je vous l'ai déjà dit,” répondit Harry en revenant aux visages impatients des petites filles, “Moi et Louis devraient être amoureux si nous voulions nous marier. Et nous ne le sommes pas.”

Harry l'aurait bien voulu pourtant.

Toutes les filles grognèrent, ce qui sembla réveiller Louis. Ses bras se resserrèrent pendant un moment autour de Harry, et il frotta son nez contre les boucles de Harry. Harry senti son cœur s'accélérer et il pria pour que Louis ne soit pas assez conscient pour le sentir, avec la façon dont ils étaient tout les deux empêtré l'un contre l'autre.

Les filles se regardèrent entre elles et sourirent avant de se retourner vers Harry. Daisy se pencha et chuchota dans l’oreille de Harry, “Toi et Louis seraient mignons en maman et papa” avant de lui sourire et de courir dans une autre pièce, suivit par les autres filles hilares.

Et tout ce que Harry pouvait penser était que, _ouais. On le serait_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Alors d'abord, désolée désolée désolée x10000. Je vous ai fais attendre pendant super longtemps et je m'en veux vraiment beaucoup...  
> J'essaierai de me bouger un peu plus le cul pour les autres chapitres, promis.  
> J'espère au moins que vous avez aimé(e)s le chapitre et que je n'ai pas fais trop de fautes horribles.  
> Plein d'amour,  
> Nux.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Louis et se blotti un peu contre lui pendant que Louis se réveillait. Harry entendit Louis bâiller sous lui et en fit autant, parce que le bâillement est contagieux. Louis gloussa. Harry ria bêtement aussi.

“Tu es chaud.” Fut la première chose que dit Louis à Harry. Et, d'accord, peut-être que le cœur de Harry c'était transformait en bouilli. Personne n'avait à le savoir.

“Oh,” croassa Harry, sa voix encore rauque du réveil. Et aussi, la voix de Harry était naturellement rauque. “Tu veux que je m'enlève ?”

Louis resserra ses bras autour de Harry. “Non, je le disais comme une bonne chose.”

Le cœur d'Harry palpita et il espérait vraiment que Louis ne le sentait pas, espérait que Louis ne réalise pas ce que des commentaires comme ça faisaient à Harry. C'était plutôt embarrassant, l'effet qu'un seul garçon pouvait avoir sur lui.

Ce fut le moment où Harry réalisa que, pendant qu'il dormait, ses cuisses avaient glissé entre les jambes de Louis. _Ne pense pas à ça, Harry. Ne pense pas à ça et ne bande pas si tu veux que Louis te reparle._

Louis tira une boucle d'Harry. Eh bien, il n'aidait pas. Harry pensa désespérément à des choses dégoûtantes, comme les chaussettes de Niall et l'araignée qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt. Cela avait l'air de marcher, parce que Harry essayait de ne pas grimacer à la pensée d'une araignée portant les chaussettes sales de Niall. Bien joué, Styles.

“Tu portes encore mes fleurs,” remarqua Harry, son esprit partout sauf sur l'endroit où lui et Louis étaient collé. Il leva les yeux vers Louis qui hochait la tête joyeusement.

“Ça ne te dérange pas ?” Demanda Louis. Harry secoua la tête et s'allongea une fois de plus sur la poitrine chaude et confortable de Louis. “Je, uh, j'aime bien ton pull,” compléta soudainement Louis.

“Merci,” murmura Harry, sentant le lent haut et bas de la poitrine de Louis sous lui. Même la respiration de Louis était magnifique. Comment c'était possible ?

Et soudainement, Harry était conscient de comment ses jambes et celle de Louis étaient placés. Pas parce que Harry bandait, non. Parce que, oh dieu.

Il sentait quelque chose de dur pressé contre sa hanche. Et ce n'était certainement pas le portable de Louis.

“Louis ?” Chuchota-t-il avec hésitation. Louis ne pouvait pas être en train de bander, non. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était juste…. _Non_.

“Oh, dieu,” chuchota Louis. Harry releva la tête, perdu et un peu effrayé et nerveux, pour voir Louis enfoncer sa tête dans ses mains. “Tu peux le sentir, n'est-ce pas ?”

Harry ria, ridiculement fort et désagréable, car il était dépassé et gêné. Pourquoi Louis était dur ? Tout est étrange, pensa Harry.

“Je suis tellement désolé,” s'excusa Louis dans ses mains. Les parties du visage de Louis qui n'étaient pas caché était écarlate. Harry se sentait presque mal pour lui. “Je n'ai rien fait avec quelqu'un depuis un moment. Je suis un peu… excitable en ce moment, je suppose. Dieu, c'est vraiment gênant.”

Harry ria, fort et bizarrement une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, cependant, c'était parce qu'il était légèrement déçu. Enfin, il savait que Louis n'allait pas avoir une érection à cause d'Harry, mais un garçon peut rêver, n'est-ce pas? Mais non. Bien sûr, Louis n'avait rien fait avec quelqu'un dernièrement. Cela avait du sens.

Louis se réservait pour cette stupide fille. Qui qu'elle soit, Harry la détestait.

Harry était aussi un peu inquiet car, être là, sur Louis, pendant que Louis était dur, était vraiment putain d'excitant. Genre, Harry-va-avoir-une-érection-maintenant.

“Est-ce que tu veux aller… arranger ça ?” Demanda Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment comment formuler sa question. Il voulait faire savoir à Louis qu'il pouvait aller dans la salle de bains pour une rapide branlette, ou même juste se passer de l'eau sur la figure et penser à des araignées jusqu’à que cela parte.

“Hum, ouais,” marmonna Louis, se passant les mains sur son visage, et en évita les yeux de Harry. Harry ne lui en voulait pas.

Sans un mot, Harry s'enleva du pauvre et dur garçon. Il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil rapide à l'entrejambe de Louis.  
Dieu.

Le visage de Louis était rouge vif pendant qu'il ajustait son survêtement ample. Il fit un sourire à Harry qui disait 'Je suis vraiment gêné et je souffre beaucoup actuellement' et se précipita dans une autre pièce. Harry supposa qu'il allait dans la salle de bains.

Pendant que Harry regardait le cul parfait de Louis tourner le coin, il essayait désespérément de ne pas penser au fait que le membre de Louis dur et habillé venait juste d'être pressé contre sa hanche. Harry essaya de penser à quelque chose de dégoûtant à nouveau, comme un vagin, mais tout ce qu'il avait en tête était le fait que Louis avait eu une érection pendant que les deux garçons étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. C'était vraiment sexy, bien que ce ne fût pas Harry qui avait causé cela. Harry se redressa lentement sur le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées. Louis était _dur_. C'était incroyable.

Juste au moment où Harry commençait à paniquer, car il pouvait sentir sa propre verge gagner de l’intérêt pour la chose, il entendit un petit “Oh” de la cuisine.

En tournant sa tête, Harry aperçu une femme, avec les mêmes yeux bleus que le reste des Tomlinson, debout dans la cuisine. Elle fixait juste Harry, habillé avec un t-shirt et une paire de jeans, semblant assez décontenancée quant à l'adolescent bizarre qui se tenait dans son salon.

“Oh, je suis désolé.” Harry ne savait pas vraiment pour quoi il s'excusait, mais il sentait que c'était nécessaire. Il passa sa main dans ses boucles emmêlées. “Je suis l'ami de Louis.  
Il, euh, m'a demandé de venir parce qu'il est malade. Je suis Harry.”

Wow, quelle magnifique première impression, Harry. Un A pour l'effort. L'étrangeté de Harry sembla un peu charmée la mère de Louis cependant, car son expression déroutée s'adoucit un peu et céda en un sourire maternel. “Oh, bonjour Harry, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi,” lui dit-elle. Un air penaud traversa son visage, et elle continua, “Je n'étais probablement pas censé dire cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, où est Louis ?”

Harry se sentit rougir pendant qu'il répondait. “Il est allé aux toilettes.”

Johannah sembla un peu septique au vu de la couleur peinte sur les joues de Harry, mais elle ne dit rien.

A la place, elle demanda à Harry, “Tu veux quelque chose, mon chéri ? J'imagine que Louis ou les filles ne t'on rien proposer.”

Harry sourit en secouant la tête. “Ils sont tous adorables. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir juste un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît ?”

Johannah hocha la tête et retourna à la cuisine. Harry resta assit sur le canapé, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Heureusement, sa conversation avec la mère de Louis l'avait distrait  
de ses pensées sur le pénis de Louis. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche car il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et regarda l'heure.

Il était 15 heures. Harry avait un message de Niall et un de sa mère.

De Nialler:  
Tu veux sortir ?

Oups. Celui-ci avait était envoyé à 12 heures. Désolé, Niall.

A Nialler:  
Je peux pas, désolé. Je suis chez Louis.

Harry regarda le message de sa mère.

De M'man :  
J'espère que tu passes un bon moment chez Louis, dis-lui de se rétablir vite. Quand est-ce que je dois venir te chercher ? Je t'aime xx

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il ne rentrerait jamais à la maison, il resterait là et câlinerait Louis pour toujours. Cependant, il ne pensait pas que Louis ou la mère de Louis en serait très heureux. Les filles le seraient probablement par contre. Harry aimait vraiment ces filles.

“Et voilà, Harry,” dit la mère de Louis en tendant à Harry un verre d'eau. Harry la remercia et prit une gorgée.

“Quand voulez-vous que je rentre ?” Lui demanda Harry. Elle le regarda avec des yeux bienveillants.

“Peu m'importe, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites,” répondit-elle. “Demande à Louis.”

“D'accord. Merci,” répondit Harry. La mère de Louis sourit et parti quelque part.

Il traversa soudainement l'esprit de Harry qu'il était dans la même maison, à seulement quelque pièce plus loin de Louis. Pendant que Louis se branlait. Cette pensée rendit Harry un peu inconfortable et beaucoup excité. Juste, wow, Louis. Branler. C'était la chose la plus sexy que Harry pouvait jamais imaginer.

Heureusement, Harry reçu un message de Niall avant qu'il ne put approfondir cette idée.

De Nialler:  
Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

De Nialler:  
Est-ce que vous vous galochez

Harry rougit au message et écrit un rapide 'non idiot'. Il ne mentionna pas le fait que Louis était en train de se branler quelques pièces plus loin. Il ne mentionna pas non plus le fait que Louis était devenu dur pendant leur câlin.

Après quelques autres longues atroces minutes Harry entendit des pas et puis un Louis extrêmement embarrassé tourna le coin de la pièce. Il regarda Harry et lui offrit le même douleureux sourire que précédemment.

“Est-ce qu'on juste faire semblant que cela ne vient pas d'arriver ?” Demanda Louis. Harry ria et hocha la tête, se sentant encore plus gêné pour le pauvre garçon.

“Quand veux-tu que je rentre chez moi ?” Questionna Harry. Il fit un geste vers son téléphone en expliquant, “M'man veut savoir.”

Louis retroussa son nez pendant une seconde, perdu dans ses pensées, et c'était adorable. Après tout, Louis était toujours adorable. “Hum, laisse moi demander à ma mère.”

“Je lui ai déjà demandé,” dit rapidement Harry à Louis. “Elle a dit qu'elle s'en moquait.”

Louis fixa Harry pendant un moment avec une expression étrange sur son magnifique visage. “Qu'est-ce que ma mère a dit exactement ?” Demanda-t-il, semblant presque réticent de prononcer ses mots.

“Elle a juste dit qu'elle s'en moquait et que je devais te demander,” expliqua Harry.

“Oh, d'accord,” dit gaîment Louis, il avait l'air capable de respirer à nouveau. Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne renchérit pas. “Et bien, je m'en fiche aussi. Quand veux-tu rentrer chez toi ?”

_Jamais_. “Je ne sais pas.”

Louis le rejoignit sur le canapé et s'assit un peu plus loin de Harry que nécessaire. Harry comprenait. Après tout, Harry serait gêné et se sentirait mal aussi s'il avait eu une érection pendant qu'il câlinait Louis.

“Tu te sens mieux ?” Demanda Harry.

“Un peu. J'ai encore un sale mal de tête, par contre,” Répondit Louis. Il plissa son nez de nouveau, cette fois de dégoût.

“Aww,” s'exclama Harry. Il tendit le bras et caressa les cheveux de Louis. Il était en quelque sorte préparé à être repoussé, car normalement, Harry n'était pas celui qui amorçait le contact. Habituellement, c'était Louis qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le toucher. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr jusqu'à où il devait aller pour franchir la ligne.

Louis ne le repoussa pas, néanmoins. A la place, Louis ferma les yeux pendant que Harry passait ses doigts dans ses doux, merveilleux cheveux. C'était un peu étrange parce qu'Harry devait allonger son bras pour réussir à atteindre le garçon mignon à côté de lui. Pour arranger cela, se décala un peu vers Louis sur le canapé.

Un petit sourire se forma sur le visage de Louis, et Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il était tellement magnifique. C'en était presque irréel. Harry était stupéfait par combien Louis était beau et combien il l'aimait.

“Tu veux regarder la télé.” Louis avait tourné sa phrase comme une question, mais l'avait dit comme une affirmation. Harry retira sa main des cheveux de Louis et prit les mots de Louis comme un signal pour qu'il aille chercher la télécommande. Il se leva et chercha dans la pièce jusqu'à la trouver.

Louis s'étendit pour prendre la télécommande à Harry et alluma la télé. Harry se rassit sur le canapé à une distance respectable du ravissant garçon, regardant plutôt Louis que la TV au début.

Louis sembla finalement choisir quelque chose qu'il appréciait après une poignée de minutes. Harry n'avait jamais vu cette émission avant, c'était quelque chose d’Américain dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Pourtant, il préférait largement regarder Louis que l'émission. Louis était ridiculement mignon et Harry était putain d'amoureux.

Harry en avait fait une sorte de jeu. Il regardait Louis, et quand Louis tournait la tête, Harry se retournait. Cela continuait autant de fois que possible sans que Harry soit attraper. Il ne s'était fait attraper que deux fois jusqu'ici, et il était vraiment fier de lui.

A un certain moment, probablement au milieu de l'émission qu'ils regardaient, Harry tourna la tête pour regarder Louis et trouva celui-ci déjà en train de le fixer. Le garçon souriait avec ce petit sourire qui donnait énormément envie à Harry de l'embrasser, et il le fit presque. Il se penchait un peu vers lui – Louis n'avait sûrement pas remarqué – quand il pensa à son premier et seul baisé. Il arrêta immédiatement. Cela ne devait pas arriver de nouveau. Non, pas avec Louis.

Louis, cependant, semblait complètement inconscient du cheminement de pensées de Harry. Il dévisageait juste Harry avec des yeux fatigués, en ayant l'air d'étudier le visage de Harry. Ce dernier essaya de garder une expression neutre, essaya de ne pas laisser Louis voir ses pensées.

“Tu veux un câlin,” chuchota Louis. Une fois encore, c'était tourné comme une question, mais dit comme une affirmation. Harry adorait la façon de parler de Louis, comme il aimait absolument tout chez Louis.

“D'accord,” chuchota en retour Harry. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ils chuchotaient. Il avait l'impression que si l'un d'entre eux parlait trop fort, cela allait briser la magnifique quiétude qui les entouraient.

Louis tendit le bras et se rapprocha, en enveloppant la taille de Harry avec ses bras, le tirant vers lui. Tous les nerfs d'Harry étaient hypersensibles. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Louis et laissa Louis le tenir. Le moment semblait presque irréel.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, juste les deux garçons pelotonnaient ensemble au bout du canapé. Louis avait appuyé sa joue contre les cheveux d'Harry, en gardant sa couronne de fleurs. Pour Harry, tout était merveilleux, calme et agréable.

Et ce fut comme cela que la mère de Louis les trouva.

Aucun d'entre eux ne la remarqua quand elle entra dans la pièce. Les yeux de Harry étaient braqués sur la télé, parce que lui et Louis étaient maintenant trop proche pour qu'il joue à son petit jeu. Il supposait que Louis regardait aussi la télé.

“Vous avez l'air confortable,” taquina la mère de Louis quand aucun des garçons de l'avait remarqué. Harry tourna la tête pour la regarder, tandis que Louis faisait pareil. Harry lui offrit un sourire gêné.

“Vas-t-en, maman, tu es gênante,” grogna Louis, ce qui fit rire Harry. Incapable de résister, Harry leva le regard pour voir le beau garçon au-dessus de lui. Les traits de Louis étaient légèrement ombragé par la lumière de l'écran de TV, ce qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes. Des ombres s'étiraient sur sa peau par ses cils parfaits, et Harry n'avait jamais eut le besoin de faire de l'art avant, mais maintenant, il voulait peindre quatre cents tableaux de ce merveilleux garçon.

L'amour était affreux.

Soudainement, le téléphone d'Harry sonna, le tirant ses pensées et le faisant sursauter un peu dans les bras de Louis.

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver son stupide portable, en regardant la mère de Louis, qui était encore en train de les observer avec une expression amusée.

“Bonjour, m'man,” dit Harry après avoir regardé l'identité de l'appelant.

“Salut mon chou,” répondit Anne. “Il est presque quatre heures, tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?”

Harry jeta un coup d’œil à Louis. La réponse honnête serait non. A la place Harry offrit un rapide 'une seconde' à sa mère et baissa le téléphone en fixant Louis.

“M'man veut savoir si elle doit venir me récupérer,” expliqua-t-il. Une série d'expressions différentes traversa le visage de Louis, toutes trop rapides pour que Harry puisse distinguer ce qu'elles voulaient vraiment dire. Enfin, Louis le regarda avec un air relativement neutre.

“Après tout, tu es là depuis un moment, je comprendrai que tu veuilles rentrer,” dit-il, son ton et son visage vide et inexpressif.

“Okay,” répondit Harry. Il essaya d'avoir un ton neutre comme Louis, mais il savait qu'il avait l'air un peu déçu. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer.

“D'accord, ouais, tu peux venir me chercher,” dit Harry à sa mère au téléphone.

 

**

 

Quand Harry entendit toquer plus tard, son cœur rata un battement. Lui et Louis étaient encore blotti l'un contre l'autre sur le divan dans l'exact même position qu'avant, et il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas bouger.

Louis et Harry laissèrent les filles ouvrirent la porte et accueillir la mère de Harry. Puis ils écoutèrent quand Anne et la mère de Louis parlèrent un peu. Harry ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elles disaient exactement, elles parlaient avec une tonalité assez basse, mais Harry supposa juste qu'elles parlaient de truc de maman normal. Détergent ou quoi que ce soit dont les mamans parlaient.

Malheureusement, toutefois, Harry ne pouvait pas essayer de gagner du temps pour toujours. Il s'étira lentement les bras, en faisant attention à ce que les bras de Louis restent autour de lui. Harry se tourna vers Louis, qui était déjà en train de l'observer, et lui fit un sourire. Louis en fit également un, puis retira ses bras d'autour la taille de Harry et l'autorisa à se lever.

Harry haïssait le sentiment de perte qu'il avait quand Louis fit cela, mais il l'ignora et se leva.

“Salut Louis,” dit-il en essayant de pas avoir l'air triste. “Merci de m'avoir reçu.”

“Merci de m'avoir apporté de la soupe et d'avoir était capable de supporter les filles,” répondit Louis. “Au revoir flower boy.”

Hm. Flower boy. C'en était un nouveau, et un mignon. Harry l'aimait bien.

En parlant de fleurs, Louis portait encore la couronne de fleurs de Harry, perché d'un air désinvolte sur le haut de ses doux cheveux. S'il devait être honnête, Harry adorait voir Louis comme cela. Il pensa qu'il pouvait attendre lundi pour récupérer sa couronne de fleurs.

Harry sourit et agita la main une dernière fois avant de partir dans le couloir, loin de l'amour de sa vie.

 

**

 

Le lundi au lycée fût un peu mouvementé.

Harry avait rejoint de nouveau Nick à la station de radio, où ils parlèrent de boybands et des pires acteurs. C'était vraiment sympa et Harry se surprit à rire plus qu'il ne contribuait réellement à la conversation. Nick était drôle.

Quand Harry sortit de la salle d'enregistrement avec Nick, il se sentait encore heureux. Nick ne lui plaisait pas romantiquement, mais il ne pouvait nier que Nick était drôle et mignon. C'était presque comme quand il disait qu'une fille était mignonne, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il les aimait.

Soudain, il eut un éclair brun et bleu et Harry reçu quelque chose sur la tête, ce qui lui fit légèrement mal.

“How ! C'est quoi ce… Louis !” S'exclama Harry. Louis lui sourit et Harry fondit un peu, un sourire se formant sur son propre visage.

“J'ai oublié de te la rendre,” expliqua Louis. Harry rehaussa la couronne de lavande dans ses boucles.

“Oh, merci,” répondit-il. Il était en fait plutôt content que Louis le lui la donnait maintenant, car Harry n'avait pas eu assez de temps ce matin d'attraper une couronne. En tenant compte de ce que Louis portait, Harry remarqua qu'il était paré d'une de ses horribles vestes du lycée que les joueurs de foot étaient toujours en train de porter. Une dont leurs noms de famille – dans le cas de Louis, 'Tomlinson' – étaient écrit sur le dos. Le tissu bleu faisait ressortir les yeux splendide de Louis.

“Je te vois plus tard Harold,” coupa Nick. Il se pencha en avant comme s'il allait faire un câlin à Harry, mais hésita. Harry détestait quand les gens hésitait autour de lui. Il préférait plutôt être une de ses personnes avec qui tout le monde se sentait bien.

Naturellement, il se tourna vers Nick et le prit dans ses bras pour montrer au plus âgé que hé, ça va. Nick sourit et mit ses bras autour des épaules de Harry, et Harry fit le tour de sa taille pendant une seconde avant de se retirer.

“Salut _Grimmy_ ,” taquina Harry. Nick détestait ce surnom. Harry avait commencé à appeler Nick 'Grimmy' dernièrement, car Nick ne voulait pas arrêter de l'appeler 'Harold'.

Nick frappa légèrement Harry sur le bras. “Salut _Harold_.”

Harry roula des yeux et lui fit un signe de main, puis se tourna vers Louis. Louis, qui avait cette étrange expression écrite à travers la contraction de sa mâchoire et le creux entre ses sourcils. Néanmoins, dès que Harry le remarqua, cela s'effaça du visage de Louis et fut remplacé par son habituel sourire doux.

Harry ne pouvait pas placer l'expression qui venait de traverser précédemment le visage de Louis, quelque part entre quelque chose comme de la colère et peut-être… de la culpabilité ? Harry n'avait jamais bon à lire les expressions.

“Tu n'aimes pas Nick ?” Demanda Harry. C'était la seule conclusion valable à laquelle il pouvait parvenir d'après le comportement bizarre de Louis envers le plus âgé.

“Hum. Oui. Je veux dire, non. Je veux dire, je n'aime pas Grimshaw,” bredouilla Louis. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu agir comme ça avant, il évitait les yeux de Harry et bégayait en parlant. Excepté la fois quelques jours auparavant où Louis avait bandé pendant qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, mais Harry ne pouvait pas penser à cela sans avoir une érection. Malgré tout, l'attitude de Louis était injustement adorable. Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Louis.

“Pourquoi ? Il est vraiment sympa et drôle,” renchérit Harry. Il ne voulait pas que ces deux nouveaux amis ne s'aiment pas. Spécialement si cela finissait en Harry qui devait choisir entre eux deux, parce qu'il ne voulait pas blesser Nick.

“Je ne sais pas,” Louis haussa des épaules. Harry ne comprenait pas, mais il décida de laisser tomber.

 

**

 

_Harry, je me sens comme un complet et total raté. Tu me plais vraiment énormément, mais j'ai remarqué que tu appréciais quelqu'un d'autre et je me sens toujours très en colère contre cette personne. Il est vraiment une gentille personne cependant, je ne l'aime juste pas parce qu'il te plaît et ce n'est pas juste. J'ai vraiment envie que tu me remarques. Si seulement j'avais le cran de te dire qui je suis. Mais je ne l'ai pas, parce que je suis faible. Pour l'instant, je pense que t'écrire ses lettres est assez. Bien à toi, même si tu ne sais pas qui je suis, Un Admirateur Secret._

Harry fixa la lettre. Ne la relisait pas, la fixait juste. Parce que, wow, quelqu'un savait que Louis lui plaisait. Et quelqu'un haïssait Louis pour ça. Autant que Harry détestait la pensée de quelqu'un haïssant Louis, il se sentait incroyablement flatté que quelqu'un pouvait détester l'adorable Louis juste parce que Harry en pinçait pour lui.

Et, wow. Cette lettre était vraiment émouvante, comme si quelqu'un avait mis son cœur et son âme dedans. Harry avait besoin de trouver qui avait écrit ça et de se marier avec lui.

  
Et honnêtement, peu importe qui était cet adorable garçon qui avait écrit ça, il méritait mieux que Harry. Donc pourquoi il l'avait choisi ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi l'impopulaire garçon aux fleurs avec peu d'amis ? Pourquoi pas un de ses beaux garçons populaires ? Pourquoi pas une de ses belles _filles_ populaires ?

Harry sourit énormément pendant cette journée.

 

**

 

Pendant le déjeuner, Harry était assis avec Niall pendant que les deux attendaient Zayn. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais n'était toujours pas apparu dans la cafeteria, même s'il était présent durant la deuxième heure de science.

“Où est ce bâtard ?” Demanda Niall avec son accent irlandais prononcé. Harry haussa des épaules, en regardant autour de lui, avant de repérer Louis. Le garçon adorable rigolait à quelque chose qu'un de ses amis disait, le nez retroussé et les joues un peu roses. Harry sourit doucement.

Et puis Zayn entra dans la cafeteria, tenant deux bandes de papier dans sa main. Il se précipita à la table de Harry et Niall, semblant stressé et nerveux.

“Les gars,” couina Zayn. “Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais.”

Harry leva la tête et fronça les sourcils pendant que Niall demandait, “Quoi ?”

“J'ai… J'ai ça. Pour moi. Et Liam,” avoua Zayn. Ses joues étaient tachetées de rose et il montra les bouts de papier à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry hoqueta devant les places VIP pour le concert de Ed Sheeran. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir coûté une fortune.

“Comment tu as putain de fait pour te les payer ?!” Demanda Niall d'un air incrédule, en regardant les tickets comme s'il valait plus que sa vie entière.

“J'ai fais mon coming-out à mes parents, et ils étaient tellement fier de moi qu'ils m'on en payé la moitié. J'en ai payé l'autre moitié avec mon argent du café,” expliqua Zayn. Harry se souvint que Zayn leur avait dit à lui et Niall qu'il travaillait dans un café, pas parce qu'il était pauvre, mais car il avait besoin d'argent pour ses cigarettes. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment approuvé son habitude tabagique, mais il ne voulait ennuyer Zayn en lui disant d'arrêter. Parce que, bien sûr, c'était la décision de Zayn.  
Aussi, Harry était un peu surpris que Zayn avait fait son coming-out à ses parents et ne l'ai pas dit à Harry et Niall. Ils le félicitèrent et lui firent des câlins, avant de revenir sur une question plus urgente.

“Tu vas lui donner ou quoi ?” Demanda Harry. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Liam qui était juché sur une chaise à côté de Louis en souriant et ne parlant pas beaucoup.

“Hum, ouais, bien,” dit lentement Zayn. “Je vais y aller. Vous aller me réconforter quand je vais être rejeté.”

Harry regarda Zayn marcher d'un pas nonchalant, ayant l'air terriblement nerveux, jusqu'à la table de Liam. Il dit quelque chose à Liam et les deux se levèrent et sortirent de la cafétéria.

Niall regarda Harry avec un air de tristesse pour Zayn. “Sans vouloir être vexant, mon pote, mais je suis un peu préparé à voir Zayn pleurer pour la première fois.”

“Hé, aie un peu confiance,” le réprimanda Harry. S'il était honnête, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer. Il devait juste attendre et voir.

***

Zayn ne revint pas au self pendant le reste de l'heure, et Harry avait un peu peur pour lui pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers son prochain cours. Après tout, il s'attendait à ce que Zayn revienne vers eux en souriant ou avec les yeux humides dans les minutes qui suivaient.

Oh mon dieu, s'il vous plaît faites que Liam n'ait pas rejeté Zayn.

Harry se traîna jusqu'à son casier pour prendre ses livres et commença à se diriger vers l'Anglais. Pour être honnête, il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'aller apprendre des choses sur Roméo et Juliette maintenant, mais hé, ce n'était pas vraiment sa décision. Il allait ouvrir la porte de sa classe quand il entendit une voix.

“Harry !” Appela un sifflement. Harry se retourna et vit un merveilleux et souriant Louis. Le garçon avait l'air quelque peu espiègle, et cela rendait Harry nerveux.

“Coucou Louis,” salua-t-il d'une voix normale, plus forte que celle que Louis avait utilisée. Louis porta un doigt à ses lèvres et fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

Harry hésita avait d'autoriser Louis de le guider vers l'endroit d'où il venait, un peu perdu sur ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'angle du couloir, et Louis balaya son regard tout autour avant de regarder Harry en ayant l'air d'essayer de se retenir de rire. Il fit un geste à Harry pour qu'il regarde à l'angle.

Quand il le fit, Harry explosa presque de rire. Parce que, là, dans un couloir abandonné avec seulement une armoire et une salle de classe inutilisé, il y avait Liam. Liam, qui était collé à un certain garçon aux cheveux de jais contre le mur blanc brillant. Au premier coup d’œil, Harry était presque sûr que Liam faisait mal à Zayn, d'après la manière dont Zayn semblait figé et sans défense. Mais après Harry réalisa que non, Liam n'essayait pas de frapper Zayn. Ils s'embrassaient. Une animale, je-te-colle-contre-le-mur-et-te-suce-la-bouche embrassade.

Harry se tourna vers Louis et le regarda bouche bée, les coins de sa bouche se recourbèrent en un sourire incontrôlable. Louis hocha la tête vigoureusement, semblant être d'accord avec l'enchantement étonné de Harry.

“Est-ce qu'on devrait leur faire savoir qu'on est là ?” Chuchota Louis dans l'oreille de Harry. Sa bouche n'était pas assez proche pour toucher la peau de Harry, mais il pouvait sentir le souffle de Louis dans le creux de son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Harry jeta un coup d’œil où les deux garçons s'embrassaient, tous les deux avec les yeux fermés. Il eut presque un haut-le-cœur quand il vit la langue de Liam lécher langoureusement la bouche de Zayn, mais ce dernier semblait plutôt apprécier.

Harry se retourna vers Louis et secoua la tête, voulant laisser un de ses meilleurs amis en profiter. Après tout, il serait sans doute prêt à tuer si quelqu'un l'interrompait alors qu'il embrassait Louis. Non pas que cela arriverait un jour, mais tout de même.

Harry et Louis partir sur la pointe des pieds, loin de leur meilleur ami respectif pendant qu'ils entendirent un des garçons laissait échapper un faible gémissement. Une fois encore, Harry eut presque un haut-le-cœur. Il était heureux pour Zayn, mais sérieusement, contenez-vous.

Quand ils furent hors de porter, Louis et Harry explosèrent de rire, Harry dut même s'appuyer contre les casiers. Louis redoubla de rire, les mains sur les genoux.

“Il à l'air d'avoir maintenant trois gay dans notre année,” annonça fièrement Harry. Il se redressa un peu en pensant qu'il n'était plus maintenant le seul, même si Liam et Zayn ne faisait pas leurs coming-out tout de suite. Au moins, il n'était pas seul.

Louis hocha la tête en s'essuyant les yeux. “Mon dieu, tu n'as aucune idée de combien c'est drôle. Juste une semaine avant, j'ai demandé à Liam s'il aimerait sortir avec Zayn et il était genre 'non, berk, pas question' ! Je savais qu'il mentait. Ah, quel connard.”

Harry ria et secoua la tête. “Je dois aller en Anglais maintenant, mais merci de me l'avoir montré. Je vais éternellement me moquer de Zayn pour ça.”

Il offrit à Louis un sourire et un regard attardé avant de se dépêcher d'aller en classe d'Anglais.

 

**

 

Cette après-midi, quand Harry sortait du lycée, il entendit un vacarme soudain. Quand il écouta plus attentivement, ses yeux s’agrandirent. Un groupe de personnes était en train de l'appeler.

"Harry !"

"Harry Styles !"

Harry grimaça et se retourna. D'accord, maintenant, il était encore plus perdu. Une bande de filles populaires courait vers lui. Plus spécialement, l'équipe de pom pom girl.

“Oh, hum, bonjour,” salua d'un air perdu Harry quand elles le rattrapèrent.

“Harry, est-ce que tu viens au match de vendredi ?” Demanda une des filles.

“C'est le dernier de la saison !” s'exclama une autre fille. Toutes les filles le regardèrent avec des yeux lourdement maquillés de mascara et plein d'espoir.

“Pourquoi ?” Était tout ce que pensait à demander Harry. Parce que, sérieusement, pourquoi ses filles se sentaient concernées sur sa venu ?

“Et bien...” une fille, Julia, commença timidement. “Tu as fait gagner l'équipe au dernier match, et nous pensions que tu voudrais peut-être te joindre à nous pendant nos pauses et tout. Peut-être venir avec de nouveau slogan ou quelque chose.”

Harry se sentit incroyablement flatté que les filles veuillent traîner avec lui. Il restait une question qui l'embêtait, cependant.

“Pourquoi moi ?” Demanda Harry. “Je parie que plein d'amis de Louis aimeraient venir avec vous les filles.”

Un roulement d’œil collectif parcourra le groupe à la mention des amis de Louis.

“Ces gars sont des cons,” une des filles – Harry pensait qu'elle s’appelait Sophie – expliqua. “Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est nous baiser. Et, genre, on a un certain respect pour nous, tu vois ? En plus, tu es gay, donc on pourra parler de garçons mignons ensemble.”

Toutes les filles sourirent et hochèrent de la tête à la réponse de Sophie. Harry pensait que la dernière déclaration était un peu stéréotypée, mais il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il adorerait parler de garçon mignon. Leurs mots le firent aussi presque sentir comme si être gay n'était pas si mal après tout.

“Hum, d'accord, je vais venir,” dit-il au groupe de filles rayonnantes. Elles l'acclamèrent et lui firent toutes des câlins, quelques-unes lui plaquèrent un bisou sur la joue. Une chose qu'il ne comprendrait jamais chez les filles était leurs constants besoins d'embrasser les gens. C'était un peu étrange, mais bizarrement réconfortant.

_D'accord_ , pensa Harry, _il semble que je vais devoir faire de nouveau le pom pom boy_.

Et, même s'il ne se l'admettrait pas, il irait seulement encourager un garçon en particulier. Un certain garçon avec des cheveux doux et soyeux et des jolis yeux bleus. Un certain garçon qui rendait fous les battements de son cœur quand il était là. Un certain garçon que Harry aimait beaucoup, beaucoup. Un certain garçon qui n'aimerait jamais Harry en retour.

Un certain garçon qui s’appelait Louis.


End file.
